A Merger's Fate
by Nagisa Maeda
Summary: What if the chosen one was brought up being, albeit unintentionally, exposed to the evils of the world. How would this affect our hero? With a different outlook on life how will their journey play out? Would they meet different Pokémon? Different people? Fem!Ash. Partially Godlike!Ash.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**A Merger's Fate – Prologue –**

* * *

 **Summary –** **What if the chosen one was brought up being, albeit unknowingly, exposed to the evils of the world. How would this effect our young hero? With a different outlook on life how would their journey play out? Would they meet new people? New Pokémon? Fem!Ash. Partial Godlike!Ash.**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Heyo! This is a new idea that wouldn't get out of my head so I decided to have a go at writing it. I actually spent days just trying to decide on a name. I think the basic Ashley is so boring so I gave her a new name which I funny got while watching a video on YouTube XD.**

 **I'll be putting a pole up about pairings and certain Pokémon later although I'm not gonna tell you what the Pokémon is for. It's not for her team.**

 **If you have ideas for her future team that you'd like to see then please do say. I'll go through ideas before picking a main team. Any Pokémon not chosen will still be used just not as much as the main team. I need ideas for a pairing too.**

 **Disclaimer - Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Prologue –**

* * *

A tall man was currently pacing back and forth in front of a hospital room. From within said room loud screams could be heard. The man had pale skin, short black hair and red eyes. This was Red Ketchum the husband of Delia Ketchum who was currently giving birth in the room through the door he had been pacing by.

The screams suddenly came to an abrupt halt which cause him to immediately stop pacing and turn towards the door with hopeful eyes.

A minute later a nurse came out and informed him that he was allowed in now. He rushed in at almost blinding speeds which startled the nurse slightly.

There on a large bed in the massive room lay his wife who was currently cradling a baby wrapped up in a white blanket.

Delia looked up at the sound of his hurried footsteps and giggled at his disheveled appearance. She raised the baby in her arms with a soft smile. "She's so beautiful Red. Our little girl. You're going to be batting suitors of with a stick in the future." She said as Red made his way over.

Once he reached her side he peered at the sleeping child. As soon as his eyes made contact with her though her eyes shot open. She really was beautiful... Even for a baby.

She had a small tuff of black hair and her eyes were a mismatched colour. Her left was sapphire blue while her right was a blood red. Her skin was pale like his was as well.

He started grinning like the village idiot. "She really is beautiful Delia. Thank you for blessing me with such a wonderful baby girl." He said as he kissed her.

The baby just giggled happily at the sight of her parents.

* * *

 **Unknown Location – At the same time –**

* * *

As the parents gushed over their newborn, a large shadowed figure stared down at a crystal clear pool of water. There were other shadowed figures around as well though they all ranged in size.

The pool showed the scene of the parents and their child. One of the larger figures turned away from the scene and bowed to the largest one. "If I may speak milady, just who is this child?" A male voice echoed through the large room.

A feminine laughter echoed afterwards. "Do you all remember what I told you a few millennia ago? Soon my chosen shall be born from two great people. One born of untold power and knowledge." The largest said and all of the others gasped.

One of the smallest ones spoke next. "S-So they have finally been born! Congratulations Lady Arceus!" A small green Pokémon with large eyes and small wings said excitedly. This was Celebi.

The newly named Arceus smiled softly. "Yes I have been waiting many millennia for this... It's sad that the fate of the world rests on such a young one's shoulders but there is nothing I can do now. She might be singled out for being different..." she said dejectedly with a large sigh.

Shaking her head she turned to address all of the legendries in the room. "I don't care for when but if you ever find this child in danger and don't step in to help I will personally punish they and all others who knew about it. Understand? We cannot afford for her to die." She said seriously with a menacing scowl on her face.

All of them nodded immediately before they all bowed and began to go back to their respective territories.

Once they were all gone Arceus sighed and frowned. "Why do I get the feeling that somethings going to go wrong with this? Oh well..."

She once again set her gaze on the large pool of water in the center of the room. The parents were laughing and fussing over the giggling child. With another sigh she spoke. "Good luck in all of your endeavours my young chosen..."

"My little Rin Ketchum..."

* * *

 **Nagisa – Ok. I know I've been neglecting my other stories but I wanted to write this because its been in my head for the past week and it was bugging the hell outta me.**

 **Revised - 01/01/2019**

 **Hope you enjoyed! See ya next time kittens xxx**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Major Twist in Events

**A Merger's Fate – Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Summary –** **What if the chosen one was brought up being, albeit unknowingly, exposed to the evils of the world. How would this effect our young hero? With a different outlook on life how would their journey play out? Would they meet new people? New Pokémon? Fem!Ash. Partial Godlike!Ash.**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Yeah! Second chapter on the first day! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. :3**

 **If there is anything you'd wish to see happen in the story then PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

 **I don't know why but I keep listening to Chivalry by Rin and Len from Vocaloid. Just thought I'd throw that out there despite it having no relevance... Wait. Yes it does. I got Ash's female name from it XD**

 **A shout out to _AnonChan1._ They helped me sort some things out for the chapter while I was writing it.**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Pokémon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Surprises and a dark turn –**

* * *

It had been a hectic five and a half months since the Ketchum's had brought their new daughter home. She already had Red wrapped around her little finger which amused Delia to no end. Despite all of his protests she knew he was just a sucker for a pretty face.

There was one thing that was strange about their little Rin though. Unlike all other new born babies they had seen or heard stories about, she didn't fuss a lot. She also slept soundly throughout the nights. She seemed to laugh at anything and everything that moved in a way she found strange.

Today was like any other day for the Ketchum family. Delia had gotten up a little earlier than Red so she could feed Rin and make them both breakfast. Another thing to note is that she had a huge appetite just like her father.

Delia almost dreaded the time when she started to eat solids. She would have to cook so much food!

She must've been making a weird face because not even a second after she thought that Rin began to giggle. Red came down stairs while rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

All of a sudden the most unexpected thing happened. Rin held her chubby hands up to her mother with another giggle. "Mama!" she exclaimed.

Delia's eyes became as wide as dinner plates and her jaw dropped. Her baby said her first word at only 5 and a half months. The shock soon dissipated leaving an unexplainable joy behind.

Red raced the rest of the way to the kitchen with a massive grin. He ran straight to Rin and picked her up before spinning her around. "You said your first word! My little munchkin's so clever! Who's the smartest baby in the world!? You are! Yes you are!" he cooed.

Rin squealed and clapped her hands together happily. He placed her in her high chair before crouching down to her level.

He pointed at himself and grinned. "Dada!" she exclaimed again. Red felt so happy that he actually started crying. He turned to Delia. "Our little Rin's so smart!" he cried. "I don't know why I'm crying!" he exclaimed as he took a seat at the table and continued to cry into his arm.

Delia sweat dropped at her husband's ridiculous behaviour but went over to him and patted his back sympathetically. "There there. It's alright. Her being smart is a good thing dear. That means she'll be able to learn from us to the fullest and reach her full potential. Isn't that a good thing?" she asked.

He sat up and nodded with a sniff. He looked over at Rin and found her playing with a strand of his hair. It had slipped out of her grasp when he sat up and she frowned slightly before randomly giggling again.

The two looked at each other with raised eyebrows before shaking their heads. "I have the strangest feeling that she is going to be really hard to satisfy in a few years. I've already seen her looking at the book shelves with curiosity." He started before he scowled lightly.

"Being intelligent and pretty is a great combination. I'm gonna have to find a really long stick to beat them boys off" he growled protectively. "No one touches my baby without _talking_ with me first." He said as he stared at the tree in the back garden through the window. He wondered how many sticks he could get from that tree alone.

Delia sighed at her husband's silly behaviour. He couldn't protect her forever and he very well knew that. Sighing again she dished up their breakfast and they ate in silence.

* * *

 **Time skip – 6 and a half months later –**

* * *

Both Delia and Red had been having a blast these past few months. Because of her early speech development they had started to teach her how to talk properly.

She had actually come pretty far. She could easily convey what she wanted now. She had started walking at around seven and a half months old.

Today was a very special day for Rin because today was her very first birthday! Samuel Oak was coming to the party and bringing along his grandson Gary. She would finally meet someone her age! Hopefully they would get along.

Samuel seemed to have his own little prodigy on his hands as well. Gary had started to speak about a month after Rin and they had started walking around the same time although Gary seemed to get distracted by the simplest of things.

At around 12:00 Samuel arrived with Gary waddling next to him. Gary immediately spotted Rin and he made his way over to her. Surprisingly the two became fast friends.

 **(Nothing notable happened for the next few years so I'm gonna time skip.)**

* * *

 **Time skip – 4 years later –**

* * *

Rin had progressed so much in the past few years. She was learning so much more everyday and she somehow seemed to remember it all. Delia would often find her and Red having lengthy conversations on lots of different things about Pokémon.

Over these past four years she had sure grown a lot. She was now at a nice height of 3 feet 8 inches. She had long wavy black hair cascading down her back and ending just past her rear.

She liked to wear jean shorts and skirts much to her father's dismay. Whenever she saw a book with something new in it she somehow always got her hands on it.

Overall, the past few years had been good on the Ketchum family apart from a time from the year prior. The family had gone on holiday as they did every year but for the life of her, Rin couldn't remember anything that had happened in that span of three months. She didn't even remember where they had gone and it frustrated her to no end. At this point she had somewhat given up on remembering and her parent's didn't even seem to know why she had such trouble recalling those three months since she was well known for her good memory.

Right now they were on their way to a hotel in Undella town in the Unova region. Rin was super excited. This was her first holiday ever and she got to go with her best friend Gary! Her parents had invited him and professor oak to join them since it looked like oak needed a break.

As soon as they had dropped of their things Rin had changed and dragged them all down to the beach. They did so much together.

They built sand castles, ate chips and ice cream, played in the sea and had water fights. They even got to play with the Pokémon although Gary nearly stepped on a Stunfisk. It gave a cry before disappearing into the deeper water.

Rin never thought she could be this happy. Nothing could possibly ruin this happiness! She turned to her father. "Father! Come play with me!" she shouted happily while waving at him.

Her father nodded and got up. The second he was standing a loud bang echoed around the beach.

Rin winced and clasped her hands over her ringing ears. Before she could regain her bearings she was shoved to the ground as people pushed each other to get off of the beach.

She cried out in pain as she was trampled by the terrified people. When everyone had passed over her she winced and tried to push herself up only for an unbearable pain to shoot up her arm.

She screamed in both shock and pain which proved to be a mistake. The loud bang had come from a hand gun in a man's hand. There were multiple people dressed the same as him around the beach.

They all wore white uniforms with big red R's on them... And now the main one's attention was on Rin. Red cursed at his bad luck. He thought they had disbanded after Giovanni disappeared so why where they here?!

"Hahaha! Look at this boys! It's that bastard Ketchum's kid! We could probably fetch quite a price for you! You should come with us! We could give you anything you'd ever want! So what do you say huh kid?" the leader said with an arrogant smirk.

Rin looked up at the man despite not being able to get up right now. She stuttered nervously but couldn't get out a reply.

Red screamed in anger and lunged at the man who just smirked and pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. He had just ran past Rin when the bullet connected.

Rin shook violently as he father fell right in front of her. "W-W-W-What... N-No... F-Father" she choked out as tears built in her widened eyes.

Delia ran over to us and tried to find any signs of life from Red. Said man coughed and tried to move but blood spurted from his chest wound.

Delia hugged him for dear life but she could hear his heart beat slowing. The man who shot the gun reloaded it before pointing it at the frozen Rin. Tears leaked from Delia's eyes but as soon as she heard the safety of the gun being removed she jumped up and used herself as a shield so the bullet didn't hit her daughter.

She squeezed her arms around her daughter and tensed when the bullet went straight through her heart. She died almost instantly but didn't make a peep.

Rin couldn't breathe. It had all happened so quickly! She didn't understand why! Her mother's body went limp before she fell sidewards.

She scrambled to catch her before she hit the ground which was hard considering her possibly broken arm. She winced but managed to pull Delia over to Red.

Red was just barely breathing now and when she kneeled by him he smiled weakly. He reached a hand up and stroked her cheek. "Your mother and I always loved you so much. Make us p-proud Rin..." he said before he let out his final breathe.

As his hand fell she caught it but he didn't move. At that moment something snapped inside of her. A seed of anger just kept growing and growing before it burst. "Why would you do this!? They didn't do anything wrong! You're sick! They didn't deserve this!" she screamed in rage, her tears unstoppable at this point.

Samuel came back to the beach after hearing about the commotion. They arrived just as a blue and red energy burst from her body. Samuel cringed at the sight of the energy. "Red warned me about this..." he mumbled. He hadn't seen the bodies yet though.

A scream filled with all of her raw emotions tore from her throat and the energy whipped around like fire. It hit each and every one of the grunts on the beach. They were knocked out instantly.

The energy then began to receded back into her body before it disappeared completely. Oak rushed over and gasped in horror at the sight of the unmoving bodies of the eldest Ketchum's.

Before he could ask anything, Rin swayed from side to side before she passed out.

Rin felt so exhausted after that. She felt the adrenaline die down. The last thing she heard was a worried shout from Professor Oak before her world went black.

* * *

 **Nagisa – And that's a wrap people! Please review so I can know what you thought of the chapter. I now have a headache cuz I've been staring at my phone screen for too many hours.**

 **Revised - 01/01/2019**

 **Rin - 5 years old (This is mostly for me so I can keep track of time)**

 **Hope you liked it. See ya next time kittens xxx**


	3. Chapter 2 - Waking Up

**A Merger's Fate –**

* * *

 **Summary –** **What if the chosen one was brought up being, albeit unknowingly, exposed to the evils of the world. How would this effect our young hero? With a different outlook on life how would their journey play out? Would they meet new people? New Pokémon? Fem!Ash. Partial Godlike!Ash.**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Hello my dear readers! I am back again with another chapter!**

 **Ok so I am finally gonna ask something I've been meaning to since I posted this story.**

 **At some point before her journey starts I was planning to have Rin merge with a dying legendary but I am unsure of which to pick so I'm putting a poll up for it. Please vote!**

 **Anyways! Here's the next chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favourited this story.**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – A New Outlook On Life –**

* * *

To say Samuel was worried would be a huge understatement. It had been two weeks since their vacation. Delia had been declared dead via bullet wounds to major organs. Red, despite having life threatening injuries, had somehow survived and was now in a coma. Their daughter was in a self-induced coma. She had been like that since the day of her the tragedy.

Another thing was that Gary hadn't left her side since he had brought her to the hospital. What he didn't tell the poor boy was that there was a very high risk of her never waking up.

How was he supposed to tell a 5 year old that his best friend was most likely never going to wake up? He sighed for what seemed like the zillionth time that day and paced slightly.

He sat down in a chair outside of Rin's hospital room and sighed again. A lot of problems had popped up due to Red being in a coma and Delia's death.

The Kanto league was now without a champion and they had also lost their top coordinator and breeder. The elite four were devastated when they caught word of their champion's demise and they had all been pretty depressed since.

He was brought out of his thoughts rather abruptly by his grandson who had throw the door of the room open and was now looking at him grinning from ear to ear. He didn't say anything and just pulled him into the room.

He wondered what had gotten him so happy until his eyes fell of the figure on the bed which was... now ... sitting up!

Rin looked over at the pair with emotionless mismatched eyes. "Uncle Sam..." she mumbled and he nodded.

Rin was confused. She felt numb. Her parents... Were dead... She didn't want to believe it but somewhere in her mind she knew it was true and that truth hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her eyes watered and she started shaking. Her tiny hands gripped the duvet draped over her so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"So they're really gone huh..." she said as more tears fell. Gary looked confused. "Hey come on! Don't cry! I'm here for you!" He exclaimed as he scrambled onto the bed and hugged her.

Oak wanted to correct her and tell her about her father still being alive but it had been agreed that she wouldn't be told of her father's coma. It would cause her too much stress and she had enough of that already. She'd probably blame herself if she found out anyway.

Rin's arms immediately wrapped around Gary and she continued to cry. About 15 minutes later the cries turned to small sniffles.

She didn't let go of Gary but turned her head to look at her pseudo uncle. "W-Where will I go now?" she asked softly.

Oak offered a smile in return. "Well I know its pretty sudden but you could come live with us if you'd like. We have a spare bedroom. The paperwork of your guardianship being shifted to me has already been filled out so all we need is your consent." He replied.

The second he finished Rin's head shot up in surprise. "Y-You really mean it!?" she exclaimed. He nodded immediately. She smiled happily before she squeezed Gary with all her might. "Yes! I would love to! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed happily.

Gary was just as shocked as Rin had been a moment ago. His pretty best friend was going to be living with them. He'd get to see her everyday! He was ecstatic until he found himself unable to breath due to Rin's death hug.

He patted her back weakly and she pulled back in confusion. When she saw his blue face she let go immediately and began apologizing profusely, her face a light crimson.

Once he had regained his breath he grinned and shrugged it off while telling her he was fine. She smiled sweetly at him and he felt a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach. He suddenly wondered if he was getting sick.

Oak snickered at the sight of Gary's red face. With them living with each other, maybe just maybe, there would be a budding romance in the future.

Oak calmed down and smiled at the pair. The coming years sure would be interesting for him.

* * *

 **Revised - 01/01/2019**

 **Nagisa – I know this is a short chapter but it's like that for a reason. I want to if you guys think I should time skip to the point that Rin starts her journey or not. I want your opinion since you're the ones reading it.**

 **Another thing is do you think I should start the journey at the original 10 years old or should it be 15 years old?**

 **I honestly think it should be 15 because what good parent sends their kid out to fend for themselves at 10 years old? But it's you readers who're reading this story so like the other thing I want your opinion on the matter.**

 **I need this to be sorted before I can write the next chapter so please give your opinion whether through PM or reviews. It doesn't really matter which.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter x**

 **See ya next time kittens xxx**


	4. Chapter 3 - Tragedy and a New Appearance

**A Merger's Fate –**

* * *

 **Summary –** **What if the chosen one was brought up being, albeit unknowingly, exposed to the evils of the world. How would this effect our young hero? With a different outlook on life how would their journey play out? Would they meet new people? New Pokémon? Fem!Ash. Partial Godlike!Ash.**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Hello again! I know I put a poll up but I've decided which she is going to merge with after a discussion with AnonChan1. Shout out to them. They were a great help with coming up with a future event for this chapter although the Pokémon is different than what we discussed. I added it in at the last minute.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 –**

* * *

It had been a long three years since she was taken in by Samuel Oak. She had turned 8 about two weeks after Gary. That had been a month ago. Today was a special day for her and Gary.

The Pokémon league had decided after a few too many complaints from overly worried parents that the age for a child to start their journey was raised from 10 to 12. It would have been changed to 15 but just as many supported the idea of keeping the age the same for those starting their journeys so 12 was a compromise of sorts. The only region exempt from this was Alola due to it not having it's own league so or even gyms.

There were a lot of children who were to start their journey soon but were denied it. They weren't at a complete loss though. Professor Oak had gotten permission from the league to give out Pokémon to aspiring trainers. They were to care for them for the years they had before the start of their journey. They could train and bond with them to their hearts content.

Gary and Rin were the exceptions to this rule due to Professor Oak. He had gotten special permission to give them their starters early as they were supervised by him, he had to call in a few favours and pull some strings though.

Well today was the day that her and Gary were getting theirs. Unfortunately for them the original three starters had already been taken by others but Oak had prepared some other Pokémon that they could choose from.

As soon as her clock hit 6:30 she sprung out of bed and sprinted to Gary's room which wasn't hard considering he had the room opposite hers.

She silently opened the door and peaked around it. To her surprised Gary was still sleeping. A mischievous smirk slowly crept onto her face.

Quietly walking into the room, she crouched down. "Gaaa~rrry!" she exclaimed before pouncing on the unsuspecting sleeping boy.

As she landed on his bed he jumped and shouted in surprise. What she didn't expect was for him to thrash around. The arms that had been holding her up had been knocked during the thrashing and he ended up toppling them both onto the floor.

Gary froze as he opened his eyes and saw Rin's face mere inches from his.

Rin smiled at him. "You nearly slept in Mr lazy. What would you ever do...without...me" she slowed down when she thought about the position they were in.

She glanced down. They had landed with Rin on her back, her arms laid near her head from where she'd tried to catch herself while Gary was on top of her, he was straddling her waist with one of his hands encircling her wrist, their faces inches apart.

Both of their faces erupted into huge crimson blushes and a few seconds later a slap and a scream of pervert echoed around the house.

Rin shoved him off and stumbled away quickly. "E-E-Erm... I-I'm going to g-get ready. G-G-Get up n-now o-ok?" she stuttered out in embarrassment. She didn't even give him a chance to reply before she shot out of the room.

She reached her room quickly and slammed the door shut. She leaned against it and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor. She placed a hand over her racing heart and tired to calm down.

"What is this feeling?" she wondered as her heart slowly went back to its original pace. Taking a deep breathe to compose herself, she stood and got dressed. She didn't want to keep them waiting now did she? For now she pushed the weird feeling to the back of her mind.

She looked through her wardrobe before picking out an outfit. She wore a white tank top with a black knee length skirt. She slipped on a pair of black ballet flats before putting her waist long black hair into a high ponytail.

After putting her hair up she went to leave the room but hesitated when she heard Gary's door open. Shaking her head she opened it and walked out. A light pink dusted Gary's cheeks when he saw her.

She smiled at him before grabbing his hand. "Come on! Let's go get our Pokémon from Uncle Sam." She said as she dragged him down to the professor's lab.

Professor Oak had already been up since he knew these two always get up at ungodly hours of the morning. There were two pokeballs on a tray for them to choose from.

When they burst into the room he grinned. Gary was blushing again. Ah to be young again...

Rin ran up to him while dragging Gary behind her. "Sammy! We're ready to get our first Pokémon!" she said with a big grin.

Oak grinned at the nickname. He nodded and grabbed the pokeballs. "Now I could only get two that were approved at the moment so you'll have to decide who gets which between yourselves." He said before releasing the Pokemon.

The first was a yellow mouse like pokemon with brown strips and a lighting bolt shaped tail. It had red pouches on its cheeks and part of its ears were black. The one thing that set this apart from other Pikachu was that one of its ears was spiked. **(A/N – Think spiky eared Pichu as a Pikachu.)** It was also rather fat.

The other was a cute brown pokemon with long ears. It had a fluffy mane of fur around its neck. It had large brown eyes and a dark brown nose.

"This is Eevee and Pikachu. Eevee is a normal type pokemon with the potential of evolving into one of eight possible forms. Each have a different typing. Pikachu is an electric type. They usually are quite agile and and fit but this one was lazy and chubby.

From the corner of her eye she saw Gary move towards the Eevee. She didn't really pay attention to him though.

Her eyes were transfixed to the electric mouse in front of her. The minute it was released from its ball it got into a defensive stance and started to growl at her.

She flinched slightly and reached a hand out for it to sniff. While it seemed to be distrusting it walked forward after a moment of assessing her and sniffed her hand.

It seemed to relax slightly before it saw the other humans. It immediately backed up and started growling again. Rin sighed sadly. She really wanted this Pikachu to be her friend but it didn't seem to want to be her friend.

Just then an idea came to mind. Ignoring Professor Oak's confused look she ran off to the kitchen and grabbed something she had made yesterday night.

She ran back to the lab with a small wooden case with golden leaf patterns as decoration. She slowly made her way over to the Pikachu and opened the box. She pulled out a cream coloured cake with cut up sitrus and oran berries on top.

She held it out to the Pikachu with a friendly smile. "Here! Have a pokepuff! This one is for electric types and is supposed to give you lots of energy!" she explained.

The Pikachu continued to look wary but walked forward again. It sniffed the pokepuff carefully before giving it a lick. It gave a delighted cry before it began to chow through it.

A minute later it was gone. She grinned happily when the Pikachu licked her hand.

She reached her hand a little further and petted it gently. It squealed in delight when she rubbed his cheeks. She laughed and continued while Gary looked on in awe. She had basically just tamed a hostile pokemon with one piece of food and a little cuddling.

Oak sighed and shook his head. "Only you Rin could tame a hostile Pokemon with so little effort." Rin just continued to grin as Pikachu jumped up and climbed onto her shoulder.

Gary and Eevee had bonded pretty quickly. He found out that she likes to be petted behind the ears. His new Eevee fell asleep pretty soon after he had picked her up.

"Now that you have your Pokemon, you have one month to bond before we are going on holiday to Altomare. Have fun! Here are your pokedex' and pokeballs. You two have a National Dex because I have a feeling you'll need it. Now go on. Go bond" he said as he ushered them out of the lab and into the main part of the house.

Rin smiled softly as she scratched Pikachu behind the ear. "I'll be in my room then. If you need anything don't be afraid to come and talk to me ok Gary?" she asked and he nodded before they both went to their respective rooms

Both felt a fluttery feeling in their stomachs when around each other but neither dared talk of it.

Later that day Gary went back to his grandfather's lab with the intention of talking to him about the feeling.

He didn't find him in the lab but instead found him lounging in his study. He nervously knocked before shuffling in and sitting opposite his father figure.

Oak looked at him with an expectant look and he squirmed under the look. "Well you see... I've been feeling... weird for the better part of a year... I don't know why though... I was hoping that you'd know why..." he said nervously as he continued to fidget.

Oak couldn't hide his grin any longer. He suddenly started laughing which startled Gary. After a few minutes of laughing he calmed down. "I see. So when do you feel like this mostly?" he asked.

Gary frowned but answered anyway. "It usually happens when I'm around Rin... Or thinking about her... Or dreaming about her..." he rambled.

Oak placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair affectionately. "So you like Rin?" he continued to ask.

Gary nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I want to marry her when we grow up!" he declared and Oak was floored. So it was more than a crush eh? That was pretty interesting.

"So do you _love_ Rin?" he asked and Gary stopped. He thought about it for a moment before nodding his head slowly. "I-I think so..." he replied with a confused look. He wasn't really sure what love really was.

Oak sighed. He ruffled his hair again and smiled. "You'll figure it out sooner or later. Don't let it get you down." He reassured. Gary simply nodded before getting up and walking out. He had some thinking to do.

* * *

 **Time skip – 1 month –**

* * *

A month had finally passed and they had gone to Altomare just as Oak promised. At this current time they were wandering around to try and find somewhere to eat when all of a sudden Rin got separated from them when they passed through a large crowd.

Rin looked up once the crowd had passed and saw neither of her precious people. They were both gone! She immediately panicked but Pikachu squealed in her ear to let her know that he was still there. She calmed down a bit but not much.

She decided that the best thing to do was to look for them so that's just what she did. She weaved through the complex connection of back alleys but came up empty. She gave up after about an hour. She couldn't find them anywhere!

Tears slowly welled in her eyes. She hated being away from her pseudo uncle and Gary. She felt so lost and lonely. Just before the tears fell she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She yelped loudly in surprise and slapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. She slowly turned to face the owner of the hand and tilted her head in confusion.

Behind her was a tall boy with distinctive ruby red eyes. His hair was very light blue almost white in colour. He continued to stare at her and didn't say anything.

She was about to speak when he suddenly grabbed her hand and started running off somewhere. She let out a startled noise as she tried to keep pace with the boy's longer stride. "Hey Mr! Where are you taking me!?" she demanded before nearly tripping.

The strange boy only glanced back at her before looking forward again. They turned a sharp corner before he began running them straight towards a brick wall.

Her eyes widened in alarm and she tried to tug her arm from his grip but it was no use. He had an iron tight grip. As they neared the wall she squeezed her eyes shut and awaited impact.

Instead of feeling her body collide with the boy's and the wall she felt the ground change as they ran. It became more bumpy and soft. She peaked and eye open when after a few seconds before they widened in shock.

Her feet instantly planted to the ground which forced the boy to stop. He still made no noise though.

They were somehow now in a huge garden with beautiful trees and flowers. It even had a large stream with a stone fountain near it. If she had to admit it she'd have to say that the fountain looked more like some sort of shrine to her.

Shrugging it off, she continued to observe the wonderful piece of nature around her. Her eyes found a swing and she immediately ran over to it laughing happily all the way.

She sat down and marveled at the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. The swing suddenly moved and she looked back to see the boy smiling while pushing her.

The smile soon turned to shock however when the boy glowed before transforming into a Latios.

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she fell off of the swing in shock. She couldn't break herself from it either. She never thought she see the day that she met a _legendary_! Let alone a Latios!

It let out a cry of worry when she fell and immediately flew over. It looked her over as if looking for any injuries.

Seeing the Pokemon's obvious worry she shook off her shock and reached out to pet the eon Pokemon. Pikachu sat on his trainer's shoulders just watching the interaction with undisguised awe. It wasn't every day that a pokemon get to see a legendary let alone an interaction with a human that _just so happened_ to be his trainer.

Latios purred as he rubbed his head against her hand affectionately. She smiled as started petting it with both hands.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a cough sounding from behind her. A man with brown hair with grey parts in it was standing behind them with raised eyebrows. "Well it's nice to see that Latios has made a new friend but who are you?" he asked gently as to not startle her obviously on edge Pikachu.

She immediately stood and bowed to the man as habit. "Ah excuse me for the intrusion sir. My name is Rin Ketchum. This Latios lead me here." She replied quickly.

The man chuckled. "It's fine. I have nothing against you staying. As long as it makes Latios happy then I'm ok with you." He said honestly and she felt her heart warm slightly.

She did indeed stay there for a while. During her stay the man explained to her all about the guardian of the city and the soul dew which resided in this very garden. She even got to meet a baby Latios and Latias, they were so cute!

She left a couple of hours later with some new knowledge and and interesting new friend.

She ran all the way back to the summer house that Oak had sorted out for them. As soon as her knuckles hit the door, it swung open and the worried face of Gary came into view.

She wasn't given a chance to speak before she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Gary was shaking terribly. "Don't... Don't you ever do that again you here me!? Ever! I was so worried! You've been gone for hours Rin! I thought something bad had happened!" He shouted as his grip on her tightened.

Her eyes widened when she heard him sniff. Had he been... crying? Guilt instantly flooded her system as she brought her arms up and hugged him back.

"I-I'm so sorry. I got separated from you in the crowd and I spent ages trying to find you but you weren't anywhere that I'd looked. I ended up in this weird garden... Oh my Arceus, hey! I saw a Latios!" she ended excitedly.

He immediately pulled away but kept his grip on her shoulders. His eyes sparkled excitedly as he spoke. "Really!? Wow! You're so lucky. I wish I could've seen it." He said with a pout.

She giggled at his expression. "Well I can take you there to meet him tomorrow if you'd like." She offered and was immediately bombarded by yes's and thanks.

She giggled again but they were both interrupted by Samuel. "I'm glad to see you're safe Rin. Unfortunately you missed our visit to the museum but I'm sure we can go again at a later date." He reassured. They both nodded before heading up to Rin's room. She spent the next few hours telling him all about the eon legendary and the beautiful garden. She even told him about the soul dew. Gary took in all of the information like a sponge to water which amused her.

* * *

 **Time skip – 3 weeks and 5 days later –**

* * *

It had been three whole weeks since they began the vacation. Gary had been introduced to Latios and, as expected, be began to take pictures of everything around him. He had always loved documenting his new discoveries for some reason or another.

Today was their second to last say before they had to go back home. Rin woke up as usual but the second her feet touched the floor a seed of dread appeared in her stomach. She froze instantly. _'W-What is this? Why do I feel like this so suddenly?'_ she thought.

After a few minutes of just standing still the feeling began to fade before it was gone all together. Sighing tiredly she got dressed quickly and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Samuel sat at the table with a serious expression on his face. As soon as both she and Gary were seated he began to speak.

"An Absol has been sighted in the city. If you are to go outside today then keep your pokemon with you at all times. Understand?" he asked and they both nodded.

His gaze softened before his familiar smile was back in place. "Good good." He said before they fell into a comfortable silence.

After they had eaten breakfast they both went outside to play with Latios. When they reached the garden however they found Latios was no where in sight and the soul dew was missing!

They raced out of the garden and nearly ran right passed some team rocket grunts had they not pressed themselves up to a wall before they were seen.

One of the grunt laughed. "We finally managed to capture that damned Latios. With it gone the soul dew was defenceless. Boss sure struck gold. Quite literally too. I heard that there is a huge store of gold in some mines underground. Boss said he wanted to destroy the soul dew so he could get rid of the city right? Then why didn't he just have it blown up? He has the fire power. He could've even sent us to dig underground... Guess the boss has always thought pretty big. Oh well not our place to question the boss. Now to the harbour. I wouldn't want to miss a bit of this chaos." They said as they and the other grunt ran off to the harbour.

Rin and Gary looked at each other for a moment and had a silent conversation. A minute later they both nodded before they took off after the grunts.

After about ten minutes of trying to find the harbour they finally reached their destination only to see a tall man with broad shoulder address the small crowd of people dressed in the white Team Rocket uniform.

This was Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket. In his hand he held a glowing blue orb. It was the soul dew!

"Oh no...!" Rin whispered in horror as the feeling of dread from earlier came back with a vengeance. Gary looked at her confused before looking back at the scene in front of them.

Giovanni held up the glowing sphere before speaking. "As Team Rocket we strive to achieve our goals no matter the cost. May this bring out a new age for us all." He shouted before he brought his hand down with as much strength as he could manage.

The soul dew hit the ground with a loud crack! Not even a second later it glowed brighter and more cracks appeared. Then it shattered.

...

Nothing happened for a moment before a deep rumbling noise echoed through the city. The grunts gasped and Giovanni turned around to see the cause of the shock and horror stricken faces of his grunts.

A massive wave was approaching the city. From what he could see it went on for as long as the eyes can see. Acting quickly he pulled a pokeball off of his belt and released the pokemon within.

A medium sized Ho-oh emerged from the beam. The poor legendary was weak and severely malnourished. You could see its bones for Arceus sake! Its wings were dirty and unkept while its body as a whole was littered with bruises.

Giovanni attempted to get on the bird so he could get to safety but the bird bit his hand a flew off to a high building where it proceeded to collapse.

Just then a familiar cry echoed in the two children's ears. Their heads whipped around and they saw an enraged Latios speeding toward the rapidly approaching wave.

Just as he sped past the two Rin tried to reach out to him but she found herself being held back by Gary. He held her arms behind her back so she couldn't try anything reckless.

Rin looked back at Gary and began to struggle. "What? No! Let go of me! I said let go!" she shouted hysterically. It was so obvious what Latios was going to do! She didn't want to see anyone sacrifice themselves again! She had seen enough of that when her parents did it!

She was stopped for a mere second as a wave of familiarity washed over her. This scenario seemed familiar somehow... but she couldn't figure out why so she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind, continuing to struggle in her best friend's grip.

Latios began to glow white just before its body angled an he collided with the wave.

"NOOO!" Rin screamed before a massive shockwave of energy blinded everyone temporarily.

From a high rooftop the Ho-oh stared down at the pair of children. _She really cares deeply for a Pokemon she only met a few weeks ago. Amazing. Well at least I know that this won't be in vain then. Use this power wisely young chosen._ She thought before she too started to glow.

A second later the Ho-oh had become an orb of light which was invisible to anyone who wasn't Rin. The orb floated towards her. It stopped in front of her and she stared at it through her teary eye. As soon as she laid her eyes on it, it began to move again. It moved towards her before it seemed to be absorbed into her chest.

When it was fully absorbed she felt a shockwave of pain and cried out. She hunched over as best she could in her current position and tried to take deep breathes.

While this was happening the white energy disappeared leaving no evidence of the wave or Team Rocket ever being there although... Now Latios was gone as well...

She didn't notice it but a small glow appeared around her right wrist. When it dimmed there was a small bracket made out of tiny soul dews on her previously bare wrist.

The pain died down mostly and a great flame of anger swept over her. She broke free of Gary's grip in an instant and spun around.

 _ **SMACK!**_

Gary's head whipped to the side and he stumbled. "Wha-" was all he got out until Rin cut him off. "Why did you do that!? Why did you have to let me see it! I could've done something! Why did you let another sacrifice happen!? Wasn't seeing my parent die while I was helpless enough!? Fuck you Gary! I hate you!" she screamed before she ran right passed him.

The scene was observed by two pairs of eyes. One was on the rooftop Ho-oh had been. The other was professor Oak.

Samuel winced when her hand connected with his face. That one had gotta hurt. She ran past him at a pace a lot faster than she usually ran.

Oak only blinked once before she was gone. He wondered where she learned to move so fast but put it to the back of his mind for now.

Gary finally seemed to snap out of his shock and was currently holding his bruising cheek in one hand while he began to walk in the general direction of a park not too far from where they were staying.

He decided to leave him to think for a while before taking him back home.

Rin had just arrived back at the house when the pain from earlier came back. She whimpered when her head started pounding painfully.

She staggered about for a moment before finally making her way to her room. All she could manage to do was move to her bed before she collapsed.

Her breathing came out in short pants as the pain only seemed to worsen with each passing second. She wasn't sure if either of the boys were home at the moment so she forced herself to stay silent.

Sometime later she passed out from the pain. Gary arrived home with Samuel a little while after and was going to go and apologize to Rin but decided against it considering the time. It was way past their bed time and she was most likely asleep.

* * *

 **Time skip - Next Morning**

* * *

Rin awoke with a start and simply stared at the wall for a while. She was about to roll over and go back to sleep when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back.

A lock of her own hair fell over her shoulder and into her view. "Oh... Isn't that pretty. The tips of my hair are red..." she trailed off as her eyes drooped a bit.

What she just said finally registered in her head and she sprang out of bed and faced over to her full length mirror.

What stared back at her was her but at the same time wasn't. What she saw in the mirror was a girl who was a few inches taller than her. She had beautiful wavy black hair with red tips and a single red streak going through it. Her eyes that were once mismatched were now a vibrant purple with red specs. Protruding from her back were a pair of stunning red wings with white and green strips near the bottom.

She reached up and touched her face gently. "Is this really...me?" she whispered in awe.

Her mind wandered back to the new features before she made a revelation. The wings made her think of Ho-oh. She remembered seeing a book on it somewhere in here.

She immediately went to her book shelves and soon located a book on legendries. Flicking to the correct page she wasn't surprised when she found the picture of Ho-oh. "But why do I look like this?" she mumbled in confusion. She put the book back but suddenly she froze.

She suddenly remembered about Gary. She felt a small swell of anger when she thought about him but ignored it for now. She was more focused on the fact of her new appearance and what the Oaks would think of it.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "They'll probably think I'm a freak!" she exclaimed sadly as she curled up into a ball on the floor leaning against her bed.

She stayed like that for way over and hour just silently thinking to herself. She was forced out of her musings when a knock was heard on her bedroom door. "It's Gary! Can I come in?" the boy asked.

She flinched but allowed him in anyway. He couldn't see her new features at the moment because she had curled herself up in a large blanket earlier.

Gary cautiously made his way inside and quietly closed the door behind him. He looked around the room before spotting her on the floor. He looked so guilty and sad.

"Look Rin... I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to save Latios but it wanted to do what it had to. I didn't want you getting yourself in harms way for no reason because... Erm... How do I say this..." he mumbled towards the end as his face dusted pink. He seemed to work up the courage before blurting out what he wanted to say.

"I really..!... Nevermind..." he said after a moment. Her wished he had said something else but her disappointment was hidden by the blanket. It was soon replaced with a bitter sadness. She didn't want him to know but she couldn't help what came out of her mouth next.

She sprung up and flung the blanket to the side. "How is it you even want to be around someone like me now? Look at me Gary! I don't even know if I'm human anymore! It's freaky! I look like some sort of freak of nature!" she exclaimed. Tears fell down her pale cheeks as she spoke.

The first thing that came out of Gary's lips stunned her so much that she froze and stopped talking.

"Beautiful..." he mumbled with an awed look.

She blushed again and took a step back. "Yeah right... As if this is beautiful... It's not natura-" Gary cut her off.

"I think it is. You are. At least _I_ think so..." He trailed off. He was starting to feel embarrassed now.

Her blush darkened and a small smile crossed her face. "T-Thanks I guess." She said happily.

Gary smiled back.

Maybe just maybe the next five years could be fun.

* * *

 **Nagisa – All done! That's my longest chapter yet! To be honest I nearly gave up on writing this because I lost the document. I'd already written over 1500 words so I didn't want to start again. Luckily I found it though.**

 **Revised - 01/01/2019**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **See ya next time kittens!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Nightmares and Ice Foxes

**A Merger's Fate –**

* * *

 **Summary –** **What if the chosen one was brought up being, albeit unknowingly, exposed to the evils of the world. How would this effect our young hero? With a different outlook on life how would their journey play out? Would they meet new people? New Pokémon? Fem!Ash. Partial Godlike!Ash.**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Another day, another chapter. There is a new poll on my profile! Please vote!**

 **I hope you like this chapter! Any ideas for future events are welcome. Some of Rin's main team has already been decided. There are still some positions open though so if you want to see a specific pokemon then please PM me the name.**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 –**

* * *

It was just another morning in the Oak-Ketchum residence. Rin hadn't told anyone other than Gary about her new features. An added bonus was that she could make her wings invisible to everyone. She hadn't even told her pseudo uncle.

Gary had been very supportive over the past few weeks but that didn't stop her from slowly closing herself off from others..

Ever since the death of her parents she had been having horrid nightmares. They had stopped after about a year but now they were back again. Unfortunately they were worse than they were originally.

Every night without fail she would have the dreaded nightmare. Tonight was no exception.

* * *

 _ **Dreamscape – General P.O.V -**_

* * *

 _It started off with her in a pitch black area. She couldn't hear, see, smell or touch anything. Even her unique sensing ability was blocked._

 _The blackness soon began to twist into a very familiar scene. The harbour from a month ago formed and on it were the Team Rocket group who were in the process of retreating._

 _She could only watch hopelessly as her beloved Latios flew past her at break neck speeds. The second he made contact with the wave, the whole area became the black void again._

 _It was usually at this point that she woke up but this time she didn't. She hugged herself tightly and tried to think of anything other than that day but it was no use._

 _Tears built in her eyes and it was then that she saw it. A horrifying creature. It flashed around the corners of her vision before it suddenly appeared inches from her face._

 _The disfigured form of a Latios floated in front of her. The thing_ _in front of her was covered in blood. It had lacerations and bruises littering its body. Its eye sockets were empty and there were bones peaking out from its skin by its wings._

 _She was to scared to make a noise. The horror of the events that had occurred that day struck her like a bolt of lightning._

 _She buried her face in her hands while taking multiple steps back. "It's not real... It's just a dream... It's not real!" she chanted continuously to herself._

 _The Latios disappeared and another scene appeared. This one was on a very familiar beach. Her head shot up when she heard the voice of her beloved father. Her eyes took in the scene. It was just before he died with her mother. She had called him over._

 _The scene played out like it did three years ago. Her pleas for it to stop went unanswered as the bullet pierced his chest. The scene began to blur before it all faded back into the black void._

 _She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and froze. She pulled her hands back down near her sides and slowly turned to face the owner._

 _The disfigured form of a man was standing behind her. Like the Latios he was covered in cuts and bruises. His skin was a sickly pale colour. Both of the man's eye socket were empty as well. What scared her the most though was the face that the man's neck was broken. His head hung limply at an odd angle and she could see a bone poking out through the skin of his neck._

 _She immediately recognised this person. This man was none other than her deceased father, Red Ketchum._

" _Father!" she whispered in shock._

 _Rin jumped back in fear at the horrid sight in front of her. She was shaking like a leaf and tears spilled from her eyes. He took a step forward and she took one back._

 _He suddenly bent forward and lunged. She drew in a sharp breath and then...!_

...

* * *

A blood curdling scream echoed loudly around the house. Both Samuel and Gary awoke immediately and rushed to the source.

They both burst into Rin's room and found her bed empty. A whimper was hear and they immediately looked towards it.

Rin was in the corner of the room with her knees to her chest. She had her hands over her ears and had her eyes shut tightly as tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

Both Oak's and Gary's hearts shattered at the sight. She looked so vulnerable and was shaking like a leaf.

Surprisingly Gary was the first to make a move. He took a few slow steps towards the girl. "Rin...?" he called to her hesitantly. The second she heard his voice, her head shot up and her eyes met his.

He actually had to take a step back when he saw her expression...

Fear

He'd never seen such an expression on her face and he didn't like it. He liked seeing her smiling and happy.

Before he could make another move she lunged at him and buried her face in his chest. A sob escaped her lips before she broke down.

Oak grimaced. She was too young to be dealing with things like this. No child should go through the things she's been through. He was no fool. He had realised that she'd started to withdraw emotionally.

She still interacted with people but she made conversations with them as short as humanly possible. The only people that she talked to for long periods of time were Gary and himself.

The poor girl continued to sob while Gary whispered soothing things in her ear while combing his fingers through her hair. That seemed to always calm her down if she was ever angry or frustrated so maybe it would help make her feel better now.

It took her around thirty minutes to calm down. She hugged Gary tighter even after she had stopped crying. He stayed silent for a minute before speaking. "Want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

Before she answered Oak took them to his study since he had made cocoa and his study was warmer than her room. She laid down on one of the sofas with her head in Gary's lap.

She made no indication that she wanted to start talking about it but went on to explain every detail of the nightmare anyway.

"...He lunged at me and then I woke up screaming. There was some sort of shadow hanging over me before fully awoke but I didn't get a good look at it before it disappeared..." she finished before closing her eyes and falling silent.

Gary was shocked but he did well to hide it. Oak was shocked, worried and confused all at once. He was shocked at the gruesome nightmare, worried for her mental stability and confused at the sudden appearance of the nightmare.

She hadn't had any nightmares before this as far as he was aware and it seemed that this was a first for Gary as well so why did they suddenly pop up now?

His thought were cut short by his computer beeping. He went over to it an found that he had received a message on a chat he had with the other region professors.

The message had been sent by the professor in Kalos, Professor Sycamore. He was a fairly young professor that had been researching something secret over the past year.

This was the conversation.

 **Sycamore:** _I've made a breakthrough! Is there a place us professors can meet so that we can discuss it?_

 **Rowan:** _My lab is being renovated at the moment so I cant help there._

 **Juniper:** _How about at Samuel's lab? No one has heard from him in ages._

 **Oak:** _Do I not get a say in this?_

 **Sycamore:** _Nope_

 **Rowan:** _It is your own fault for not keeping in contact. We've all been pretty worried. Now deal with the consequences._

 **Juniper:** _So it's settled then. When is this happening?_

 **Sycamore:** _A month from tomorrow. I should have everything ready by then. Say do any of you have an Absol?_

For a minute no one replied. Oak ended up breaking the small silence. He hoped she would agree to this.

 **Oak:** _While I don't have one myself, I know someone with one. They have had it since they were a small child._

 **Sycamore:** _That's perfect! The stronger the bond the better!_

The conversation after that was simply them talking about trivial things. What made the other three professors suspicious was that Oak refused to go into any detail about the things he'd been doing for the past three years.

The conversation ended soon after that and Oak leaned back in his chair. His gaze fell on the now sleeping Rin. He hoped she would allow them to use her Absol. She was very secretive and protective of it although that's not surprising.

It was originally her father's pokemon which he had gifted to her when she was just three and a half. Even then she had been around it her whole life so she had a very strong bond with it. It also just so happened to be the last connection to her 'deceased' father.

His thoughts drifted back to Rin's nightmare. He decided he would enlist the other professors help with this if the nightmares still occurred when they arrive. He went back onto the chat.

 **Oak:** _Onto a small personal matter. Professor Juniper, I've heard you've created a machine to view into people's dreams with the help of a pokemon. Is this correct?_

 **Juniper:** _It is. Why?_

 **Oak:** _If the problem is still occurring when you get here I'll tell you. Is it all possible for you to bring it along?_

 **Juniper:** _...I guess I could but you better explain yourself when we get there._

 **Oak:** _Yes ma'am_

They both logged off after that.

Gary looked up at his grandfather as he leaned back and sighed again. "We should probably take her back to bed." He said. Samuel nodded in response and helped Gary get her back to her bedroom.

She stayed asleep for a mere ten minutes before she awoke with a start. The cause of her rude awakening was a strong pulse of aura.

Her eyes shot open and the first thing she saw was a thin glowing red string made of aura. It lead straight out of the window and a bit into the woods.

Since her aura had always helped her she decided to trust it now. Sighing she got out of bed and walked to the window.

She stared down at the ground for a moment before vaulting over the windowsill. She landed in gracefully in a crouch.

Standing straight, she made her way into the forest with the direction of the glowing red line. After a couple of twists and bends she heard a weak cry.

Her brows furrowed and she took a quick shortcut through the bushes. What she saw next astounded her. There was a boy standing and glaring at a small white fox like pokemon. It also had blue eyes.

The man kept growling at it and kicking it. It already looked badly injured from a battle. It had burn marks and obvious signs of poisoning.

" _Please stop"_ An unfamiliar voice pleaded. Her eyes widened when she realised it had originated from the poor pokemon. The man sneered at the injured fox.

"You can't win a single battle. You couldn't even win against a damn Magikarp! You're pathetic! I'm done!" he growled out before putting a pokeball on the ground.

He lifted his leg a bit before bringing it down. The ball shattered into little pieces under the power of the kick.

He didn't even spare the poor thing a second glance before he walked off deeper into the woods.

Rin waited for a minute to make sure he was gone before racing out from the tree she was hiding behind. The little fox couldn't move so couldn't stop the human girl from picking her up.

"Come on! I'll get you treated immediately! You'll be ok! I won't let you down." She said determinedly as she span on her heel and took off back towards the lab.

She reached it within minutes and had yet to notice the red line disappear. She decided to forgo the front door and jumped up to her window ledge.

She got inside and set the injured pokemon on her bed. Pikachu had woken up when she jumped back through the window and was eyeing the new pokemon curiously.

Rin rushed over to her wardrobe. She ran inside and came out a second later with s fairly large cardboard box. She placed it down and opened it. Inside were a large variety of healing supplies.

Grabbing a super potion, an antidote and a burn heal she set to work on the small fox.

About half an hour later the fox could now be found sleeping on her bed with all of its previous wounds gone. She fed it a sitrus berry before covering it with a light blanket to keep it warm.

Pikachu had decided to leave his trainer to it and he curled up next to the fox to help keep it warm.

Meanwhile Rin was examining the pictures she had taken on her phone.

"What exactly is this pokemon? It looks to be an ice type. It looks like a Vulpix with different features. Maybe it was a variant from another region. It's weird to think of a Vulpix as an ice type since they're known to be fire types. This Vulpix appears to be female." She mumbled to herself.

She smiled softly when she looked at the slumbering pokemon. She looked so innocent like that. She made up her mind then and there that she would raise this pokemon. She had plenty more that enough supplies.

She walked over to her desk and started to write a list of the things she'd need to care for Vulpix over the next few weeks.

The list went something like this.

 _Ingredients for pokepuffs, pokeblocks, poffins and general food._

 _More healing supplies of all types_

 _Grooming brush_

 _Proper cleaning products for pokemon_

 _New fluffy cat bed_

 _Berries suitable for consumption by ice types_

Rin stared at the list for a moment before nodding. "That seems like all I need for now." She mumbled. She laughed a bit when her mind recalled the first incident of her hearing a pokemon speak.

It had been mere moments after she had reached home after slapping Gary. Pikachu had run up to her while shooting questions left and right. She felt like she was going to faint in shock but managed to calm herself down long enough to think of a logical reason for suddenly being able to understand pokemon.

She had deduced that it had come with the wings.

She had become very close with her Pikachu and Absol as a result. She had been taking care of all their needs and more and they loved her a lot as a result.

Before she could stop herself she had fallen asleep at her desk.

That is how Gary found her the next morning. He smiled. She had such a cute sleeping face. He went to go over and wake her up.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a growl from bed. He looked over and saw the white Vulpix. He blinked in shock. A _white_ Vulpix? That was new. It seemed to have growled at something in its sleep.

His thoughts were halted when Rin suddenly sat up with a sharp intake of breathe. She stared at the wall opposite her for a minute before composing herself.

She brushed her hair quickly while sparing Gary a sideward glance. Once she looked presentable she turned to face him. "You. Stay in here until I get back. Don't met anyone in and don't let those two out. I don't want to come back and find them gone understand?" she asked while pointing at the resting pair of pokemon on the bed.

He nodded despite his confusion. Before he could ask anything she grabbed her purse and coat before walking out.

He sat in her room for around two and a half hours before she finally walked back in with lots of shopping bags. He sweat dropped. She made him stay here so she could go shopping!?

He continued to silently watch her as she unpacked lots of things to care for a pokemon. Heck she'd even bought a bed!

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Rin walk over and pick up the Vulpix. He also failed to notice how it had woken up beforehand.

The pokemon sniffed her before sighing happily. _"You make me feel safe... I like you"_ she mumbled sleepy. She didn't expect for this human to understand her so she was in shock when she laughed and replied. "Why thank you. I like you two you little cutie!" she said as she scratched behind her ear gently.

Vulpix purred happily before feeling herself being placed in something warm and soft. Opening her eyes she saw a large fluffy cat bed. She purred and curled up.

Rin giggled again before turning to Gary. "So what were you doing in here in the first place?" she asked him while pinning him with a suspicious glare.

His hands were immediately in the air to show his surrender. "I was just going to wake you up but you did that pretty well on your own." He replied honestly.

There was a flash of hurt in her eyes. If he were anyone else he would've missed it. Just as he was about to question it the random flash of emotion was gone without a trace.

He frowned but decided to ignore it for now.

Rin grimaced as her mind went back to her reoccurring nightmare. They seemed to get more gruesome every night and it was really starting to make her paranoid.

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts of the poor Latios and her dead father but even she knows that those thoughts don't disappear even when she wanted them to.

She put on a fake smile and picked up her new Vulpix. She turned to Gary. "Let's go see Sammy and see what he thinks of Vulpix." She said quietly before walking out of the room with Gary not far behind.

They reached the lab in record time and conveniently ran into Oak just after walking in.

Oak stared at the Vulpix for a second before rubbing his eyes and looking again. He looked at both Rin and the Vulpix in disbelief. "...I probably don't want to know but where did you find this pokemon Rin?" he asked while tiredly rubbing his brow.

She smiled sheepishly. "I found her outside last night. I felt this pull and followed this red line which lead me to this little one." Vulpix yipped in annoyance.

" _You're not so big yourself!"_ She said with a pout. Rin giggled at her obvious annoyance. "I'm still bigger than you!" she shot back happily. Vulpix growled but gave up. _"You win this one..."_

Rin grinned in triumph before walking passed a bewildered Oak. She didn't talk with familiar people but talked to a pokemon that she had just met. She even talked to it as if she could understand it!

She stopped by one of the examination tables and looked back at Oak. "Ok now I know that me and Gary already have out junior professor licenses but I want your opinion. This Vulpix, where do you think it came from?" she asked.

For a moment he just stood there but then he moved and started to examine Vulpix. He hummed in thought before grabbing a completely black device with a small clear circle in the center. It also had blood red vine like designs all over it.

He pointed it at Vulpix and it opened automatically before scanning the pokemon.

 **Vulpix, the fox pokemon. It's beautiful fur and tails have made it very popular. As it grows, its tails split to form more tails. This Vulpix originated from the Alola region hence its colouring.**

 **This Vulpix is female and an duel ice and fire type. It knows the moves Powder Snow, Ember, Quick Attack, Growl, Pound, Confuse Ray and Hypnosis. It has the egg moves Dark Pulse and Flamethrower.**

 **This Vulpix is level 14.**

That was all the pokedex said before it closed up. All occupants of the room stared at the small ice fox in awe. Gary was the first to break the silence.

"Woah..." was all he said but it seemed to break the other two out of their stupor.

Rin grinned. She picked her up and spun her around before hugging her to her chest. "You're amazing! That stupid boy didn't know what he was losing. You're the best Vulpix I've ever seen!" she praised the small fox and she yipped happily and licked her nose.

Just then something that the pokedex said started to bother her. "Ice I get but where did the fire typing come from? How is she able to have opposite typings?" she wondered aloud.

Oak didn't really know so he just shrugged. He suddenly remembered his conversation with his fellow professors.

"Oh yes. Rin, do you mind taking part in an experiment or two when two of my professor friends come over next month? You'll need your Absol to participate as well." He explained while scratching his cheek from habit.

She narrowed her eyes at the nervous motion but decided that it wouldn't hurt to participate so she nodded.

"Fine. But if I find even a _scratch_ on any of my pokemon I will withdraw from the experiments and I will leave until they are gone." She replied coldly.

Oak sighed sadly as she spun on her heel and walked out of the room with Gary in toe. He knew she had trust issues but he never thought they were as bad as they really were.

He just hoped everything went smoothly so that they could all have some well deserved peace of mind.

There was that one unwanted thought lingering in his mind though.

Would everything really go nicely or... would his plans collapse on him?

* * *

 **NOTE! –**

 **Revised - 04/01/2019**

 **PEOPLE! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER THEN** _ **PLEASE**_ **VOTE ON THE POLL. I NEED VOTES SO I CAN CONTINUE WITH PART OF THE STORY I WANTED TO ADD IN! THANK YOU!**

 **Nagisa – I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I have to go back to school in 4 days so I'm trying to get ready for that. I passed 1 and a half of my GCSEs! I'm so happy. Although if I want to keep that pass in the half one then I need to pass my coursework as well.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been watching Fatal Frame 2 the past few days and I was thinking if I might add some sort of plot twist that kind of goes with it. I just like the idea of the Crimson Butterfly. It's pretty.**

 **See ya next time kittens!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Weird Dreams and Lies

**A Merger's Fate –**

* * *

 **Summary –** **Summary – What if the chosen one was brought up being, albeit unknowingly, exposed to the evils of the world. How would this effect our young hero? With a different outlook on life how would their journey play out? Would they meet new people? New Pokémon? Fem!Ash. Partial Godlike!Ash.**

* * *

 **Nagisa – I'm gonna just say now that my updates may become spaced apart because I'm back at school again! Year 11... GCSEs... Fun. -_-**

 **For the poll I put up, N is currently winning so the story will slowly tip towards that pairing if the balance doesn't change.**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 –**

* * *

It was another night in the Oak-Ketchum residence. The past month had flown by and the nightmares were starting to take a toll on Rin. She woke up screaming practically every night now.

She was visibly more tired and sluggish and she was even more withdrawn. She currently only talked with Gary which hurt Oak a bit but he knew that they were close.

She had taken to sneaking out at night to train herself and her pokemon despite Oak's protests. Samuel had even tried to put his foot down and would stay up late just to make sure she stayed in bed.

What he didn't know is that this was ineffective when it came to Rin because she had taken to just jumping out of her bedroom window.

Currently Rin is in a clearing covered in green plants and gracedia flowers. She had never seen a healthier patch of land and she made it her personal training ground and secret spot.

She even made a little friend which she later learned was called a Shaymin. She was apparently originally found in some place in the Sinnoh region. Well at least she should have been but her home had been destroyed by _Team Rocket_ so she was forced to move.

Since meeting her she had made sure to visit everyday to brush and feed her. She even trained with her. Rin ran the brush over Shaymin's fur gently and giggled slightly when she made a purring noise.

All of a sudden Shaymin shot up with a small alarmed cry. Without any further warning she ran off. "Hey! Where are you going!?" She exclaimed in shock.

The poor distressed pokemon just gave another cry before continuing to run. She groaned and got up on her slightly numb legs and took off after the small green hedgehog pokemon.

She froze momentarily when she felt a very strong pulse of aura. With renewed determination she picked up the pace and sooner than expected she came upon a smaller clearing surrounded by bushes and trees.

A flock of Spearow were continuously using peck and scratch on a small dark blue-purpley pokemon that looked a bit like clouds with small light blue puffs for hands. Its eyes were closed so she couldn't see the colour at the moment but she sure hasn't seen anything like it in her life. Not even in her books.

The Pokemon looked to be on the verge of unconsciousness and had injuries littering its small body. Its quiet cries could be heard but they were getting weaker.

The stupid act of the insolent birds made her anger spike instantly and her aura immediately started leaking from its confines which alerted the hostile pokemon to her presence.

They squawked angrily for being interrupted but their anger quickly turned to fear when they noticed the strength of the aura. Every pokemon had access to aura even if a lot of them only had a small amount of it so when they were in the presence of Rin they got scared.

You see Rin has a _lot_ of aura so pokemon with such miniscule amounts in comparison would obviously be frightened by a force that looked no older than a small child.

Rin was shaking with rage at the pests that moved away from the two small pokemon. What type of pokemon gang up on a Pokemon like that!? It disgusted her to the very core.

"You insolent pests dare to attack the defenceless!? It's sickening just looking at you." Her anger rose to new heights and small wisps of her aura lashed around her.

Her previously shadowed eyes were uncovered when she shot the deadliest of glares at them. Both of her eyes were now glowing a bright purple with red specs. _**"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"**_ She roared and the flock immediately unfroze and hightailed it out of there as quick as their wings would carry them.

' _Deep breaths... Calm down...'_ She recited continuously in her head. Slowly but surely her aura was drawn back into its confines and her eyes went back to their mismatched colour.

As soon as she had her aura back under control she felt exhaustion creeping at the edges of her mind but she pushed it back and quickly rushed to the Pokemon in the centre of the clearing.

It tried to shuffle away at her approach but it couldn't do much in its condition. Rin quickly picked it up and turned to the previously forgotten Shaymin.

"Make sure the pokemon of the forest weren't greatly disturbed by my outburst. We wouldn't want a bunch of hostile pokemon lurking around." She said to the small hedgehog pokemon before spinning on her heel and running off in the direction of her home.

She was out of breath by the time she got there the exhaustion was beginning to creep up on her again. The pokemon in her arms had fallen unconscious which made the need to treat it all the more urgent.

Her vision suddenly blurred out of focus for a few moments and she stumbled unsteadily before recovering from her dizzy spell. She didn't even dwell on it before going back to the objective at hand.

Taking a few steps back, she pushed a little of her aura into her feet and jumped launched herself up. She landed a bit unsteadily on the window ledge but managed to pull herself in before she lost her balance.

As soon as her feet touched the familiar cold wood of her floor she sped silently to her bed and placed the cloud-like pokemon on her bed.

Her pokemon had always been pretty attuned to her emotional state so she wasn't that surprised when she felt a nudge at her legs and a familiar weight on her shoulder.

Pikachu had made himself pretty comfortable on her shoulder while Vulpix and Absol were rubbing themselves against her legs.

All three had looks of concern on their cute faces. Her serious expression softened a bit when she caught their expressions. She reached out and petted them all one by one.

"Don't worry. I'm ok. I'm just worried about this little one. I need to help it get better." She said while gesturing to the small pokemon on the bed.

They moved around her to get a better look at it and she took this chance to quickly gather some emergency medical supplies.

She moved back over to the bed and sat down while moving the small Pokémon onto her lap. She sprayed any of its injuries with a hyper potion and gave it a quick brush before stopping suddenly and staring at the Pokemon as a weird feeling washed over her.

...What she was feeling was familiarity... But that shouldn't be possible. She'd never seen any Pokémon like it in her life.

She stood up but just as she put the Pokemon down the exhaustion came back full force and her knees buckled. Her vision became blurry again and all of the energy she had left her. ' _What...?'_ She thought before her world went dark and her body hit the floor like a sack of bricks.

Her pokemon gave alarmed cries and ran over to her but they couldn't do anything to help her right now.

* * *

 _A groan escaped Rin's lips as a sharp pain shot through her head. She scrunched her eyes a bit before opening them. Panic immediately set in when her eyes fell on the familiar black space of her dreams._

 _Gulping quietly she stood up on shaky legs. Just as she steadied herself on her feet, a bright light flashed around her which caused her to quickly cover her eyes._

 _The light dimmed and voices reached her ears seconds after. Rin's eyes shot open and she came face to face with a weird lab... At least that's what it looked like from the interior._

 _Her attention was taken away from the wall when she heard a female voice. She looked behind her and saw a small girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes walk cautiously into the room._

 _"Mother?!" The small blonde shouted, her voice echoing off the walls._

 _A strange, pale man stood nearer the wall, his gaze was transfixed to the big hole that had formed in the ceiling. A strange creature slowly began to emerge from it._

 _"NO! LILLIE, STAY AWAY!" A male voice shouted and her head whipped around to see a blonde child that didn't look much older than Lillie running towards them._

 _A small metal box that was connected up to a machine shook and a cry could be heard from within as the drama unfolded._

 _The small girl in question was too preoccupied with staring, struck with fear, as the creature floated down towards her._

 _"LILLIE!" The boy shouted but he was too late. The weird jelly fish creature whipped out its tendril like arms and wrapped them around the poor terrified blonde. The air was knocked out of her and for some reason Rin suddenly felt the air knocked out of her own lungs._

 _'W-What?' Rin thought in shock. Pain shot through her arms and torso. The weird creature began to float up and squeezed her in a painfully tight grip._

 _"AHHH!" Lillie screamed in both pain and fear. The boy who she guessed was Lillie's brother stood their frozen in fear. He couldn't do anything._

 _'I-I'm feeling what she's feeling?! That's insane!' Rin shouted in her head. She winced and grit her teeth to stop herself from screaming. She felt totally useless at this moment._

 _"STOP IT! LILLIE! NO!" A voice cried, it froze her in place although she couldn't pinpoint why._

 _Just as the pain began to overwhelm her she was forced out of the scene._

 _... Only for her to realise that the final voice had been her own._

* * *

Her eyes shot open only to lock with a pair of grey eyes. She sucked in a breath and her eyes widened before she sat up suddenly.

Lucky for the both of them the one leaning over her moved out of her way before their heads smacked against each other. Out of instinct she shuffled away from the stranger before getting to her feet.

"Are you ok?" The man said.

Once she regained her bearings she looked back over at the intruder in her room before stopping dead.

"Professor Sycamore?!" Rin exclaimed in shock completely ignoring his question.

The man in front of her had longish black hair and grey eyes. He had pale skin and was fairly tall. He looked a bit confused as to why she ignored his question but brushed it off.

' _Wah! I never thought I'd get to meet the real Professor Sycamore in person!'_ Rin thought, her eyes practically sparkling.

A smile made its way onto her face. "Wow! It's amazing to see you in person sir! I was so impressed by your latest thesis on Mega Evolution! It sounds super interesting! You have to tell me more abo-AH!" she was cut off when Absol ran up from behind the professor and knocked her over.

He continuously cuddled and licked her face. Vulpix and Pikachu ran up behind him and settled themselves next to her shoulders.

" _Are you ok!?"_ All three of them practically screamed in her ears. Rin winced but forced a smile. "I'm fine you guys! I was just exhausted from getting the Pokemon from last night- Absol mercy! MERCY!" She exclaimed as it became harder to breath with the heavy pokemon on top of her.

Finally Absol removed himself from her torso and she took a deep breath. She sighed before giggling at the overly worried pokemon.

Sycamore raised an eyebrow at the interaction but answered to their previously interrupted conversation.

"It's not that great. It's still in the early stages of research so I'm not really sure which pokemon can mega evolve yet." He replied.

"No! It really is a big deal! This is a breakthrough for researchers! What are you even doing here?!" she continued before realising how she'd been acting and blushing.

She fell silent for a moment and got to her feet.. "Erm... Sorry about my eccentric behaviour... Ah! I haven't even introduced myself!" She reached a hand out to him.

"My name is Rin Ketchum! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said with a smile after composting herself.

Sycamore chuckled a bit at Rin's behaviour before shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Rin. I'm here on business with professor Oak. I wanted to share my research with them as it seems they haven't seen my thesis unlike you. Shame on them." He joked with a smile.

She giggled but jumped slightly when he placed a hand a top her head. He ruffled her hair a bit. "How about we go downstairs. The others are probably eating without us already." He said.

Rin stopped dead while he was talking and her eyes widened. _'He acts just like father did...'_ she thought shocked. She didn't want him to ask why she suddenly looked shocked so she forced herself to put on a fake smile. "Ok. Let's go!" she replied cheerfully.

As she went to leave she felt a small weight suddenly appear on her wrist. She lifted it up so she could see and saw a small dark blue cloud like bracelet.

Her confusion was swept away when she saw the pair of yellow eyes of the pokemon that she had rescued earlier that morning.

She smiled softly down at them before looking up and following the professor. She had been so preoccupied that her earlier dream was all but forgotten for now.

When they arrived she went straight over to a smiling Gary. "Morning Gary!" she greeted cheerfully. Food was already set out on the table but there was food for three extra people. Including Sycamore there were three professors that were visiting.

If she remembered correctly they were Professor Rowan of Sinnoh and Professor Juniper of Unova. She bowed slightly in greeting before going to the kitchen and dishing up some poke food for her pokemon.

After a decently loud whistle the three came running. The one on her wrist practically teleported to the food. It was back to its normal state in seconds.

The two at the table looked at the arrangement of pokemon with undisguised interest. It wasn't every day that you saw such a wide variety of pokemon belonging to a child.

As soon as she had washed her hands she sat down at the table and began eating with the others. "Thanks for the food" she mumbled before digging in.

Sycamore hadn't started eating like the others. Instead he was tapping his finger on his chin while staring into space. _'Ketchum... Ketchum...Red...Red Ketchum...!'_ He thought and his head shot round to look at Rin.

They looked extremely similar. "You're Red Ketchum's daughter aren't you?" Although it came out like a question it sounded more like a statement. Rin flinched and looked down which gave him all the confirmation he needed.

Rowan and Juniper's heads shot up and their eyes widened. "That couldn't be true. Ketchum's daughter went missing when her parents died on holiday with... Samuel! You've kept her hidden for so long. Why?" Rowan demanded.

As far as the public knew Rin Ketchum, daughter of Kanto's beloved champion was dead. She was said to have gone missing when her parents died but was later pronounced dead after they had no leads to go on.

Rin paused halfway when she was about to continue eating. She hadn't heard anything about this before.

Samuel flinched at his friends harsh tone. "Now now. I only did it for her own good. Team Rocket could've still been after her and-" He stopped himself from speaking.

Rin froze in fear and anger flooded her mind. Her grip on her fork became tighter and tighter until it literally bent under her grip. "Team Rocket..." She mumbled and her eyes flashed to their earlier purpley red.

She gritted her teeth, completely unaware of everyone's disbelieving eyes now being on her and the bent piece of cutlery.

She placed it down on the table as gently as possible for her in her current mood before storming off with a quick mutter of that she was done.

Samuel turned to Gary. "Go off to your room and stay there" He said seriously. Gary wasn't one to disobey his grandfather so he nodded before quickly scurrying off despite his confusion.

As soon as he was gone the three visiting professors turned deadly glares on Oak. "You better explain yourself Samuel. You've just made it harder for her to go out into the public eye again. The press are going to follow her around like a shark does fish." Juniper said as her glare intensified.

Samuel sweated. "Like I said it was for her safety. Plus if I hadn't taken her in she probably wouldn't be as well off as she is right now. Please understand." The others moved forward as their glares got worse.

Samuel put his hand up in surrender. "Please...?"

Juniper glared. "She wasn't supposed to go here and you know that. She was supposed to go to her closest living relative. You went against Red and Delia's will! You know sometimes I really believe that you've got some screws loose in that big head of yours!" she shouted before storming out of the room leaving behind a room of shocked professors.

* * *

Rin sat in the tree right next to her window and hugged her knees to her chest. "Stupid Sammy... Stupid professors... Stupid fucking Team Rocket!" she muttered through gritted teeth as tears built in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried they just wouldn't go away.

Juniper walked into Rin's room a few minutes later to talk to her but couldn't see her. Just as she was about to leave she heard a soft crying.

She moved as quietly as possible across the younger girl's room and leaned against the wall next to the window. She peaked around and her eyes saddened.

Rin was curled into a ball on the large branch and was crying. She didn't seem to want anyone to know because she had a hand over her mouth to make her crying quieter.

Her eyes widened as Rin appearance changed slightly. Her hair became slightly longer and it had red tips. The faint outline of a pair of wings appeared on her.

Juniper gasped quietly and she thought she had been quiet enough but she saw Rin's ears twitch before her head shot up and their eyes locked.

"Ah...Erm..." she sniffed and wiped her eyes, trying as hard as possible to compose herself. "C-Can I help you?" she asked in confusion.

Juniper held her hand up in surrender. "I was just wondering how you were. Everyone else is busy chewing out Samuel for his stupid behaviour right now." She said softly as she gestured for Rin to come inside.

Rin looked confused but she jumped back over to the window. Juniper smiled and walked over to her bed and sat down. She patted the bed and Rin came over cautiously before sitting down.

"Let me reintroduce myself! My name is Aurea Juniper. You can call me Rea!" she said happily.

"Re...a" she said slowly as if testing the name. She smiled after saying it. "Ok then Rea." They both fell silent after a moment.

"So, about what Samuel said... Do you not go out in public?" she asked curiously.

Rin shook her head. "It's not that I don't go out in public... It's just that I'm not allowed to go out past this town. I mean... It doesn't exactly stop me from sneaking out but I don't go around giving people my name. Sammy told me that that was his number one rule." She replied after taking a moment to think.

Aurea looked over at the small black haired girl before sighing. Rin looked up curiously. "You do know that Samuel Oak isn't your legal guardian right? If your parents were to both pass away under any circumstances then you were to go and live with your closest living relative." She started.

"I'm honestly surprised that Lance wasn't on Oak's tail from the beginning. The current champion was your father's best friend before he passed. He literally went nuts when that event occurred. He was forced to give up the search when there were no further leads." The explanation went on and Aurea told an intrigued Rin about the relationship between her father and Lance.

Rin listened and took all of the information in with undisguised interest. Then came the thing that Aurea had been wanting to say the entire time.

"Lance will need to be informed you know. You'll most likely be taken out of Oak's custody... I'll leave you alone for a while." Aurea said softly as she stood up and walked to the door.

She frowned. Just as she was about to leave something else came to mind. She closed the door again and turned to her .

"Actually there is one more thing i think you should know. It has come to my attention that Oak wishes to see your nightmares." She said and Rin went still. "Why-" Rin began but was cut off.

"We aren't sure. All we managed to get out of him was that. He asked me to bring along a device that was recently invented in my lab that can look into dreams. Did he say anything to you about this?" She asked and Rin shook her head negative.

All Aurea did was sigh before turning and leaving.

Rin stared at the ground with wide eyes. She was to shocked to move. Oak had... kept her hidden? Why? Was he in it for some sort of selfish gain?! First that and now he's planning to invade her privacy!?

She didn't even know anymore! Who could she trust!?

Pulling her legs to her chest, she shut everything out. She heard someone open her door and tightened her arms around her legs. She buried her face in her knees. "Go away..." She mumbled.

Foot steps halted half way towards her but they didn't turn and leave. "No" A familiar male voice reached her ears. She looked up and saw the one and only Gary Oak.

She glared at her friend of nine years. "Go away Gary!" she shouted. She was frustrated and confused. She didn't want to see him right now.

"No!" He shouted back. He wanted to know why his sister was upset. Her hands tightened into fists.

" **I SAID GO AWAY!** " She screamed at him as her eyes shifted back to the purpley red colour. As soon as she started the door slammed shut and the light bulb shattered as did the window.

She immediately shrunk back when she saw what she'd done. She stared at her hands in horror and began to shake. Her arms moved until she hugged herself. "W-What's happening to me...?" she whispered. Fear. It was all she could feel.

Gary wasn't afraid though. He stared at his pseudo sister in awe. She was so powerful. Gary took a step forward.

"Stay back!" she demanded as she shuffled sidewards. "It's too dangerous! I can't control it anymore!" she cried. As if to prove her point a box to the side of her crashed into the opposite wall.

He didn't listen though. He continued forward until he reached her.

Rin felt arms wrap around her and tried to push the boy off but he wouldn't let go. After a minute she gave up and let him hug her. She was so upset that she spilled everything about what they'd talked about.

Gary growled lowly. His Grandfather had just lost a great deal of respect in his book. No wonder she had been becoming so distant. She didn't blindly trust him like he did. He felt like a bit of an idiot now.

* * *

 **With the adults minutes earlier –**

* * *

Aurea had gone back downstairs and found a shameful Samuel and two glaring men. "I told her just so you know." Oak's eyes widened.

"But she's not old enough to think about this responsibly! She's already got enough to deal with!" he shouted.

"I don't give a shit Oak! She deserved to know that you were trying to invade her privacy and keeping her from her living relatives. She doesn't belong with you!" she shouted back.

"But what about Gary! He'll miss he-"

"You should've thought about that before you started this mess!" she ended the conversation before going to her bag and pulling out a laptop.

She had been typing for about a minute when shouting started to be heard from above them. Before they could even move Rin's voice echoed through the house clearly followed by a series of loud bangs and smashes. " **I SAID GET OUT!** "

They all abandoned their current activities and ran upstairs. Sycamore tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge no matter how much he shoved it.

"It's not opening!" he growled in annoyance. Before he could say anything else the door opened. Rowan pushed it open and just as he was about to say something they spotted the two on Rin's bed.

Rin looked absolutely exhausted in that moment. Aurea pulled them all back downstairs. "Leave her be. She probably doesn't want to see you Oak anyway." She said as she practically shoved him down the stairs. Everyone could tell she wasn't at all happy with him.

* * *

 **Time skip – Couple of hours –**

* * *

Lance had been in a meeting with Mr Goodshow and the other region champions when his holocaster beeped drawing everyone's attention to him. It must have been important for people to call him now of all times.

Mr Goodshow tilted his head curiously but gestured for him to answer it. He nodded albeit hesitantly and up popped a hologram of professor Juniper from the Unova region. This seemed to peak Alder's interest.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but it has come to my attention that the missing daughter of Red Ketchum was never really missing. I've located the child and thought you'd wish to be informed as soon as possible." She explained.

Everyone in the room gasped or narrowed their eyes at this. "Where exactly did you meet this so called daughter of Red?" Lance asked sceptically.

Her face immediately twisted into a scowl at this and she practically growled out her answer. "At Professor Samuel Oak's house in Pallet Town sir." She replied.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up before scowls settled on practically everyone's faces. "Very well. I will be there asap." He said quickly before the call ended. He quickly spun around and looked at Mr Goodshow desperately.

"You can go" with those three simple words he was out the room faster than a Rapidash.

* * *

 **Back at Oak's residence – Next day –**

* * *

Rin had refused to see anyone after yesterday's incident and kept herself locked in her room. Well... That's not entirely true. She only saw Aurea and Gary which irked Oak to no end. He wanted to see her so he could explain himself but she was having none of that.

Finally after what seemed like years Rin came out of the confines of her room but it was just so she could eat breakfast.

She was just about to start eating when her abnormal hearing picked up a faint noise. It seemed to be getting closer to them. When it continued to get closer she got curious and stood up.

She could hear human foot steps from here. They stopped just outside of the door which she had just reached so she opened it.

A tall man with pale skin and red hair and eyes was on the other side of the door. "Is there a Rin Ketchum here?" He asked seriously and immediately she knew he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

Her gaze hardened. "Yes that's me what is it that you wan-" That was all she got out before she was pulled forward into a bone crushing hug.

' _What the hell does he think he's doing?!'_ was all she could think while the strange man continued to hug her to death.

* * *

 **Nagisa – I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update this story my kittens! School is crushing me. However! It is now my holiday! Lots of time to write! But i still have to revise people! Please remember that!.**

 **Revised - 04/01/2019**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter x**

 **Please review so i can know what you all think. I want to know your guy's opinions!**

 **See ya next time in chapter 6! xxx**


	7. Chapter 6 - Confrontations and Dark Rin

**A Merger's Fate –**

* * *

 **Summary** **– What if the chosen one was brought up being, albeit unknowingly, exposed to the evils of the world. How would this effect our young hero? With a different outlook on life how would their journey play out? Would they meet new people? New Pokémon? Fem!Ash. Partial Godlike!Ash.**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Hello again people! Life is good. I love holidays. Times are awesome too. My school decided to add an extra period onto Mondays so now we get an extra weeks holiday. Yay for two week holidays!**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Pokémon. Bad language in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 –**

* * *

' _What the hell does he think he's doing!?'_ was all that Rin could think as the strange red head hugged her to death.

Before the weirdo could say anything else Rin felt a cold air go past her ear. A second later the man's face was frozen. Rin blinked before slipping out of the man's arms.

Vulpix was standing behind Rin with a nasty glare on her face. She could tell Rin didn't want that so why did the stupid man do it!?

"Good girl! Although you might want to unfreeze his face before he dies of oxygen deprivation." She said as she petted Vulpix gently which made her purr.

' _Do I have to?'_ Vulpix asked innocently.

"Yes you do. I don't want this idiots death on my record. Do whatever you want just make sure he can breath again.." She said with a smirk.

Vulpix thought for a moment before she gained a smirk of her own. Fire built up in Vulpix' mouth before she unleashed a mighty Flamethrower on the caped guy's head.

' _Pay back sucker. No stranger can just act causal like that with me without warranting themselves a punishment'_ Rin thought as Lance sucked in a large breath before falling to the floor.

Rin blinked before walking over to him and grabbing an umbrella before poking him with it. "He's not dead right...?" she asked more to herself than anyone.

He sprung up suddenly which startled her and she yelped before falling in her butt.

"Owww..." she mumbled with a scowl. She didn't like falling over. Lance made a move to go over to her again but was stopped by the growling of Vulpix, Pikachu and Absol. They were each standing protectively around her.

"Well?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone. He looked at her confused. Her annoyance slowly grew.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell do ya want!?" she exclaimed and he gained a look of remembrance. She deadpanned. _'He can't have that bad a memory... Right?'_

The red head made a move towards her and she pinned him with a deadly glare which made him stop dead in his tracks. Her earlier words finally set in and he pinned Samuel with a deadly glare. " _Oak..._ You did tell her about her about her parent's will didn't you?" He asked in a scarily calm voice.

Rin's eyes hardened and they switched to the purpley red. "My parent's _what_?" she growled with a glare that could freeze over hell a million times. In the very back if her mind she managed to match a name to a face and realised this was the champion.

Samuel sweated under the glares of the pair and raked his brain for some sort of excuse. "It was best for Rin! She wasn't ready to know about it! She isn't responsible enou-"

The room's temperature slowly began to creep up as Oak tried to come up with excuses and some people seemed to notice though only one knew its origin.

"Enough of your excuses you senile old fool! I have had enough of hearing your excuses. You have lost all respect that I held for you. Just how much have you been hiding from me!?" She shouted.

"You are nothing more than an irresponsible child! The attention would've gone to your head and I would've had to deal with an even more arrogant version of you now!" Oak said completely seriously.

The sheer betrayal that coursed through her veins right now was almost overwhelming her. Her shaking worsened before it stopped suddenly.

After a second her shoulders began shaking again. Lance worriedly put a comforting hand on her shoulder but withdrew it in shock at her next action.

Rin threw her head back and laughed loudly while clutching her sides. "I'm arrogant? _I'm arrogant!?_ Hahaha! That's so rich coming from you! You were arrogant enough to believe that I would grow up a stupid, happy child who would answer to your every whim! Well I've got some news for you ya bastard!" She said through her laughter.

Her face suddenly went blank before a cruel smirk replaced it. "I haven't trusted you for years. You unintentionally acted suspicious when around me. It was as though your personality did a complete 180 when you weren't around me and Gary! If you wanted a weak child to manipulate then maybe you should've learned not to be so stupid! My parents would be rolling in their graves if they knew about your behaviour!" She ended with a glare.

She turned to leave before she remembered something. A sly smile crept onto her face and she placed a finger on her chin.

"Oh yeah~" she practically purred. The sudden change in behaviour on her part caught everyone else off guard.

"If you're going to steal money from my family's accounts then next time you might want to think it through first. Did you really think I wouldn't notice large amounts of money disappearing from my accounts? How stupid do you think I am?" She asked with a fake insulted expression.

Samuel took a step back in shock. This _child_ had known about his behaviour for a long time. He sputtered and sweated as his mind raced in an attempt to think of an excuse. He couldn't lose custody of her now. Not after he'd gotten so far!

"As if a child like you were responsible enou-" The temperature in the room spiked.

"CUT THE SHIT!" She shouted in rage. Everyone in the room froze. She quickly realized she'd lost her composure and took a deep breath to regain it.

She straightened out and pinned Oak with her eerie glowing gaze. "You have no need to explain yourself. Anything you have to say is just a bunch if bullshit anyway. You sir... Are worse than trash." She growled before making her way to the stairs.

She paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder but didn't meet anyone's eyes. "Professors. Mr champion. I apologize for my inappropriate behaviour. You shouldn't have had to witness that." She said quietly before walking out.

As soon as she was out of the room the temperature plummeted back to what it was originally. A cold shiver went down everyone's spines.

Oak used everyone's shock to sneak out. He didn't get far however because the red headed champion took notice of his attempted retreat.

Before he could even open his mouth a beam of ice shot past his head and smashed into Oak's legs. In a second his legs were frozen to the floor stopping him from escaping.

Rowan turned just in time to spot a familiar white Vulpix sauntering out of the room with a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

 **Rin's room –**

* * *

Rin stood by her open window watching the red tinted leaves of the tree flow gently in the wind. "I can't believe I actually said all that..." she mumbled as she continued to stare blankly. The wind picked up and she shivered slightly before closing the window.

Walking over slowly, she leaned against the back of her bed and slid down slowly before hugging her knees to her chest.

"It's hard to believe it was all true... and I was blind to it for so long." She rested her forehead on her knees.

"...I'm such a fool."

"You aren't the fool here Rin, Oak is." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

Rin glanced up from staring at the wooden floor. "...Rea. Mr Rowan. Mr Sycamore." She addressed each person before resting her chin on her knees once more.

She sighed as straightened her legs out as Vulpix came sprinting back into the room. She immediately ran over to Rin and jumped into her waiting arms.

In moments Rin's frown turned into a soft smile. "Were you worried about me?" she asked gently as she stroked the small white fox's head. Said fox nodded through the purring that was a result of the petting.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I was silly. I shouldn't have let my emotions control my actions like that." She apologized as a small frown marred her face.

Moments later she felt something cold nudge her face and lifted her head a but to see the slightly frustrated eyes of her beloved Vulpix.

' _Don't frown! You look so much better with a smile!'_ She exclaimed. Rin eyes widened before the shock melted away into joy.

She leaned forward and hugged Vulpix to her chest. "I don't know what I would do without you... My little ice princess." She whispered. She could practically feel the overjoyed feelings flowing from Vulpix. She giggled slightly. Seems Vulpix likes nicknames.

Her little moment was interrupted by a cough originating from her doorway. She glanced up and locked eyes with the red headed champion.

" _What?_ " She growled out. Her voice was laced with venom. She didn't want to see the likes of him right now nevermind anyone else.

He actually took a step back at her tone. Her eyes still held the same violet hue as earlier for some reason.

"W-Well your legal guardian has been notified of you being alive and they said they would be here to get you tomorrow. You will need to have your things packed by then." He informed her.

Her scowl was back in place in a second. "Get out..." she murmured.

Lance looked confused but he pushed forward. "Now Rin! There are some questions you need to answ-AHH" He shouted as his sleeve caught fire.

"I said GET OUT! NOW!" she demanded as an invisible force shoved the group backwards and into the hallway wall. As soon as they were all out, her other four pokemon ran in and the door slammed closed behind them on its own.

Rin huffed angrily as her pokemon tried to calm her down. "Stupid adults... They just don't understand..." She whispered to herself.

With another sigh she stood and went to her dresser. Pulling out a simple pair of shorts and a tank top with the upper back portion missing, she got changed.

Her pokemon seemed to understand what she was doing and all curled up somewhere on her bed. She crawled in a minute later and quickly drifted off.

* * *

 **Time skip – Midnight –**

* * *

It was very late in the night when a shadowy figure could be seen creeping around the Oak residence. The person stepped around every creaky floorboard and avoided making any noise.

The person approached their destination rather quickly and slowly twisted the door handle to gain access to the room.

Inside the room was a familiar black haired girl who was sleeping soundly. The moonlight lit on the face of the intruder to reveal grey hair in a spiky like fashion. He was tall with tan skin and was wearing a lab coat.

In his hand was a needle with some sort of clear liquid in it. He swiftly made his way over to the girl and with quick movements, injected small amounts of the liquid into each of the pokemon surrounding the girl.

The faint cries of her distressed pokemon and the feel of their auras woke her up almost immediately only to come face to face with a frightening image.

The slightly shadowed face of none other than Samuel Oak stood right above her with a deranged look in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to scream but he slammed his cloth covered hand over her mouth and nose. The cloth was covered in a strange smelling liquid and Rin's struggles to get free didn't last long.

Her body fell limp in Oak's arms and he picked her up with a triumphant smirk before taking her back down to his lab. He seemed to have been preparing for this in advance as on the table were several straps with buckles as well as a strange machine attached to a screen already in the room.

Oak walked in quietly and placed her down on the table before buckling the straps around her wrists, elbows, knees and ankles.

Inside a vial of sorts next to the machine was a strange pinky purplish gas of some sort. He quickly connected the vial to the machine with a tube with a breathing mask before placing said mask over her mouth and nose.

He booted up the machine while Rin unwillingly inhaled the strange gas. Her eyebrows furrowed despite her deeply unconscious state.

Oak grinned insanely. "Finally my dear! I will see what secrets you've been hiding. I can finally be done with this tedious mission." He muttered in an overly cheerful tone.

The screen fuzzed a little before it began to display something... Some sort of video feed of sorts... All featuring the poor black haired girl although this one... Had wings.

* * *

 **With Rin –**

* * *

She shot into a sitting position and calmed very slightly at the familiar sight of her dreamscape. The last thing she remembered was seeing a horrifyingly scary face. The sudden twist in emotions made Oak almost unrecognisable to her now.

She slowly stood up and prepared for the usual nightmares but something changed.

A voice drifted upon a sudden gentle breeze.

' _ **He knows our secret...'**_ The voice whispered in her ear. Rin froze but her confusion shined through the unexplained fear that that statement sent through her.

"...Who?" She asked the voice hesitantly. She didn't know why but she knew she could trust the voice even though she didn't know who it belonged to.

' _**He's going to kill us...'**_ It continued.

"But... I don't want to die... Not yet at least!" she ended in a shout. She could feel fear taking hold of her.

' _ **Don't want to... Die?'**_ The voice sounded almost like it was confused.

"No! I don't want to die! I don't!" she shouted back at it. She didn't care how crazy she sounded but it felt as if something deep inside of her was coming to the surface.

' _ **Then survive."**_ It stated simply.

She took a sharp intake if breath. "But how!? You said it yourself! I'm going to die! He's going to kill me!" She was beginning to panic. Her heart thumped in her chest at a million miles per hour.

' _ **The answer is so simple...'**_ It muttered almost mischievously to her.

Rin didn't speak. She didn't trust herself to. Her heart felt like it was about to break out of her chest! She could hear the pounding in her ears! She couldn't breath!

' _ **Kill him.'**_

Rin's heart stopped. "...Kill...him?" she whispered. Her tone sounded oddly blank.

' _ **Yes... Kill him... Come now. All you have to do... Is take my hand.'**_ The voice said although this time it came from behind her.

She spun around and came face to face with... Herself... Only older.

The only difference was that the Rin in front of her had large rainbow like wings in comparison to her baby ones. Her eyes were a deep purple colour with red specs and her pupils were slitted like a fox. She had a decent bust and was tall with a nice figure.

The beautiful girl in front of her reached her hand forward. Rin was transfixed. This girl was beautiful. It made her feel like a puny insect in her presence.

Her eyes glowed and unknown to her, Rin's eyes changed to match the women's in front of her. Her mind suddenly went strangely blank and her arm outstretched to reach the offered hand.

As soon as their skin made contact there was a bright flash of light.

* * *

From each room on the bottom floor, a small fire appeared on any sort of flammable object.

Oak had been so caught up in watching the poor girl's dream that he practically had a heart attack when suddenly and unexpectedly every single glass object within the house shattered. This included his equipment.

He screamed in outrage and looked back quickly at the sound of tearing metal.

His eyes met several holes in the table that Rin had previously been strapped to. Precisely where her limbs had been strapped down.

He could hear screams of horror from upstairs when the fire alarms suddenly went off with shrill rings. It was then that the smell of burning reached his nose.

He spun on his heel and to his horror he found that the door was blocked off by a wall of fire. He could barely see where he was going with the smoke billowing into the room but he knew that he needed to escape before he got caught in the blaze.

He seemed to have forgotten about one small detail because not even a second later a small but surprisingly powerful figure jumped out of the cover of the flames and shoved him to the floor.

Rin wasn't sure where she was or why right now. She just knew that the man was a threat to her that needed to be neutralised. Their eyes locked and he gasped in terror.

Her eyes were that of the girl's in the dream. She looked like a predator ready to move in for the kill.

Before anything more could be said she swung her hand back right behind her and without hesitation she swung it forward again.

...

Oak coughed up copious amounts of blood. He slumped a bit but was not given the right to relax as the hand that was now protruding from his back curled into a fist and was yanked back towards its owner.

Oak gave a cry of pain but could barely make a noise due to the immense pain he was feeling. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. He coughed one last time before falling to the floor.

Rin stood in front of him with glowing eyes that showed through her bangs. She stared at the man with a blank expression. _**'Now know what it means to cross us!'**_ The voice from Rin's dream echoed through Oak's head.

The flames around the pair curled around Rin like tendrils before shooting towards the writhing professor. A loud scream of agony ripped from the professor's throat but it was drowned out by the roar of the flames.

The last thing Samuel ever saw was the blank expression of his charge with glowing eyes.

With one last breath Samuel Oak... Was dead.

* * *

 **Nagisa – Heya! I know this is shorter than my other chapters but I just wanted this event to finally happen. I've been wondering how to put it in and this is how it came out.**

 **Revised - 04/01/2019**

 **I will try an update again this week but please don't get your hopes up.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter x**

 **See ya next time kittens xxx**


	8. Chapter 7 - Death of Oak and Departure

**A Merger's Fate –**

* * *

 **Summary** **– What if the chosen one was brought up being, albeit unknowingly, exposed to the evils of the world. How would this effect our young hero? With a different outlook on life how would their journey play out? Would they meet new people? New Pokémon? Fem!Ash. Partial Godlike!Ash.**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Hello once again! Thank you to** _ **AnonChan1**_ **,** _ **SpiritsOfRhythm**_ **and** _ **Phoenix (Guest)**_ **for reviewing the previous chapter! :D Cookies for you**

 **Without further adieu here is chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 –**

* * *

With one final breath Samuel Oak... was dead.

The fire around her curled around her body and the blood seemed to just disappear into the flames. She continued to stare blankly at the lifeless corpse of the professor.

From within her mind the Rin that was still in her right mind was curled up on the dark floor. She was no longer in control of her own body but at the same time it felt like she was.

A strange scent floated by her but she paid it no mind. It happened in a split second. One second she was confined within her mind and the next she was standing in the hallway on the second floor.

Her foggy mind was all over the place as she stumbled towards the familiar door leading to her bedroom. Her eyes quickly met the forms of her unconscious pokemon and she gasped before rushing forward to their aid.

She reached Absol and tried to wake them but without success.

"Absol! Guys! Come on! Wake up!" seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere she reached around to her desk for their pokeballs only for her hand to meet the smooth wood.

It was also at this moment that her eyes met the blazing flames that were consuming her home. She had been so focused on one thing that she didn't notice the danger around her.

She didn't even get a moment to think before the flames advanced towards her suddenly. On instinct, she placed herself in front of her pokemon to at least lessen their possible injuries.

It was good that she reacted quickly because not even a second later the roaring flames exploded towards the huddled group.

' _Is this the end?'_ She thought as she squinted her eyes as they began to hurt..

The next events happened so fast that even she couldn't fully process it.

The bracelet on her wrist suddenly lit up and blinded her. Her arms immediately came up to cover them from the intense light even if that brought the light closer her face.

It was then that she realised something.

The pain had never come. The flames hadn't reached her.

She turned her head slowly and she suddenly couldn't breathe. She was too shocked.

A glowing translucent Latios floated in front of her protectively.

The familiar legendary began to glow brighter before light burst out from its form. Rin had to blink the spots out of her vision. She was quick to try and locate her old friend but came up empty. The flames were gone from the room as well.

Shaking her head, Rin let out a quiet whimper. "Why...?" She muttered in a broken tone. She didn't understand what was happening.

The smell of smoke soon invaded her nose once again. _'I have to get out of here!'_ The thought immediately put her body into action.

She spun around and her eyes roamed her trashed room in search for her pokeballs. She soon spotted them on the floor and grabbed them before returning Absol and the small cloud like Pokemon. She didn't want unwanted attention drawn to her because she had an uncommon Pokemon like it. She returned Absol because he was too heavy for her to carry despite her above average strength.

The roar of the flames was getting louder by the second so she shoved the pokeballs into her pocket and scooped up Vulpix and Pikachu.

As she approached the door, she hesitated before taking as deep a breath as she could and running out of the room. Her plan to not inhale too much smoke didn't work as well as planned as seconds after leaving the room she was startled by part of the floor collapsing.

Rin inhaled sharply before coughing violently as smoke invaded her lungs. Her eyes began to water which blurred her vision but she knew she had to _at least_ save her pokemon.

With that thought in mind she began to move forward again. She hissed as the heat of the flames licked at her skin but pushed on. She reached the stairs and cursed. The goddamned stairs were aflame.

Without even stopping to think about the possible consequences, Rin shifted the two in her arms so she had a free arm before vaulting herself over the banister.

She must've miscalculated the distance because when she landed pain shot through her ankle. She let out a silent scream and fell to one knee.

Pained gasps left her mouth for a minute before she gritted her teeth and pushed herself up. Every other step was torturous. It felt as though someone was continuously stabbing her ankle with a white hot knife.

Tears streamed down her face as the flames continued to rage through her second home.

After what felt like an eternity, she managed to reach the door. With what strength she had left she managed to push the door open enough so that she could fit through.

Rin, at that moment, was filled with nothing but pain. Both physically and mentally. Her pokemon were possibly hurt because of her. She couldn't bare the thought.

As she limped away from the house she, through blank eyes, saw the worried professors and a frantic Gary staring at the house in horror.

As the small figure of Rin stumbled out of the house they froze before relief flooded their systems. It _looked_ as though Rin had managed to get out of the house relatively unharmed.

If only they knew.

Aurea was the first to break out of her shock. She made a beeline for the stumbling girl. Good thing too, not even a second after she had stopped near her, her legs gave out under her weight.

Despite being nearly unconscious she clutched the pokemon in her arms to her tightly so that she could protect them if need be.

Aurea just managed to catch her before she fell. The blank expression scared her slightly. It was like Rin wasn't there at all.

The other professors ran over in record time. At first glance she looked mostly fine save for a few minor burns. Rowan, who had taken note of her earlier stumbling, cast his eyes onto her ankles.

Sure enough there was a fairly large sized bruise forming on her pale skin which led him to conclude that it was most likely broken.

Sycamore, for some reason, looked more worried than the other two but before he had a chance to speak the previously silent Gary beat him to it.

"Rin! Where's grandfather?!" he asked frantically. That brought worries to everyone else's minds as well. Oak had yet to get out of the burning structure. The adults immediately assumed the worst.

Rin didn't respond at all. She could only get out indistinct whimpers and incoherent mumbled. Another wave of pain shot through her when she turned to move. The stress was too much.

She fell unconscious not a moment later.

* * *

 **Time skip – 1 week –**

* * *

One week. That's how long it'd been since the fire at the Oak residence. How long it'd been since Rin fell unconscious. How long it'd been... Since Samuel Oak was discovered dead.

Burned alive.

He had been unable to escape the flames and had perished within them. The body found within the lab had been unrecognisable but had been labelled as Oak since he was the only one unaccounted for.

Gary had been taken in by his elder sister, Daisy Oak, after the incident. Both were left alone to grieve while Rowan and Sycamore were left to sort out the selection of a new professor.

Aurea was worried about Rin but had to help her fellow professors so she came to visit every other day to quell any of her worries.

Her pokemon were all fine apart from having small traces of Propofol in their systems. Propofol was generally used for things such as surgery and the doctors had no idea how it had gotten into the pokemon's systems.

Everything had progressed so fast that everyone was stressed. Rin's guardian had been told to stay put despite their obvious worry for the girl.

It was decided that as soon as she had recovered enough, Rin would be sent to them.

Now they just had to wait to see how Rin is when she wakes.

Aurea sighed before leaving Rin's room. As soon as she closed the door, a doctor moved to speak with her. He was holding a chart and looked mildly confused.

"You are Aurea Juniper are you not? The one that brought Rin Ketchum in?" he asked.

Aurea looked confused but nodded none the less.

"We ran a full body x-ray on her about an hour ago and something weird came up..." he trailed off. It seemed that whatever he had discovered had baffled him quite a bit.

He led the woman back into Rin's room so they were away from prying eyes before speaking once more. He also pulled something off of his clipboard. What he held in front of her made confusion cloud her mind.

"These." He began, gesturing at the pictures he held. "Are what came up when scanned her."

The first few looked fine. She grimaced at the one of her cleanly broken ankle. The last one made her eyes widen in shock. From the girl's back...

Sprouted long bones that formed into wing-like shapes.

What was the meaning of this? They _definitely_ weren't there when she had seen the girl before she was admitted to the hospital.

"These bones are... Shaped like wings? That isn't possible." If the pair had been more observant they would have noticed the 'unconscious' girl tense ever so slightly before relaxing again.

Spinning on her heel, Aurea strode over to the bed that the unconscious girl resided in and pulled the thin duvet down.

Even now, she couldn't see what was shown on the scan. The girl was laying flat on her back. So many questions swirled around in her mind and any theories she came up with just led to more questions.

"I... Don't know what to say doctor. I've never even heard of anything like this although admittedly I only met the girl recently." She said softly as she pulled the duvet back over the girl.

"Well I just thought that you'd wish to know of it. I'll take my leave now. I suggest you do the same. Visiting hours are ending soon." He said quietly before leaving with a slight bow of his head.

Aurea rubbed her temples as a headache began to make itself known to her.

"That's not normal... Everything I learn about you just gives me more questions... I _will_ find the answers to my questions." she mumbled before a yawn escaped her mouth.

"I guess that's my queue to go..." She was gone within the next minute. The light flickered off as soon as the door closed.

Mismatched eyes snapped open and glared at the ceiling. _'I will never give you answers...'_ Rin thought before wincing. "Stupid injuries... Just need to bide my time..." she mumbled as a yawn escaped her mouth.

* * *

 **Time skip – 2 months later –**

* * *

It was finally time.

Her leg had healed up nicely and Aurea had been called to a meeting. By the time she got back she planned to be long gone.

As she pulled on a black tank top a guilty feeling seeped into her chest. _'She's done so much for me... All of the professors have...'_ Shaking her head a bit, her determined look returned.

"No. If I stay I'll only hurt them later... Plus I don't want to go live with my relative. I need to learn to control my power..."

' _And I don't want someone else to be able to make decisions for me again...'_ She thought, silently grimacing at the thought.

With her resolve back she finished getting dressed. She wore a black tank top with a red layered skirt that went to mid thigh. A white cardigan was added as well as a pair of thigh high socks that left a few inches between the skirt and them bare. She quickly threw on a pair of white converse.

She quickly realized that the cardigan needed to be put away if she was to fly so she took it off and tied it around her waist.

With one last look around the hospital room, she opened the large window and prepared to jump. Her wings shimmered into existence just as the door to the room slid open.

"I need to find my pokemon qui-"

Rin froze.

"...Where are you going?" said the voice of a familiar brown haired boy. Tears built in her eyes immediately. She wanted so badly to turn and embrace the boy but knew she couldn't for risk of changing her mind.

"...Away. I can't stay here. My secret's been found out. I don't know whether the person will keep it to themselves and I refuse to be singled out for being different." _'I'm also too dangerous to be around.'_ She added in her head sadly.

The boy made a noise as if he was thinking before he fell silent once more.

"I know I don't have the power to stop you." Gary started. "And because you're like my sister... I won't tell anyone that I saw you leave just... Be safe alright?" he asked shakily. It sounded as though he was about to cry.

He walked up to her slowly and she felt him clip something to her belt. With a quick glance she saw the familiar shiny red tops of her pokeballs. Relief flooded her system at the sight.

As she went to speak she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "...I'll miss you. Come back some day or I won't forgive you!" he said quickly and it was then that she felt his tears soak through her shirt a bit.

The thought of Gary crying made her heart clench painfully and the tears that had built in her eyes finally fell. Gary seemed to notice as he tensed before letting do.

"Go... Before you change your mind." His hands remained on her back for a minute before he pushed her out.

Not trusting herself to form a coherent sentence, she made a noise of affirmation before spreading her wings and taking off at a fast speed.

A voice suddenly resounded in his head.

" _We'll meet again someday... Otouto..."_ Rin's voice resonated in his head and a teary grin formed on his face.

With the thought of meeting again in mind, Gary span on his heel and exited the room stealthily.

As he was about to turn the corner he saw a doctor approaching the room of his pseudo sister.

A shout of alarm was heard as he began walking down the stairs and he smiled as determination welled up in his heart.

' _One day... We'll meet again. I'll become a strong trainer and researcher before then! Just you wait!'_ with that thought in mind he left the hospital.

Rin had to make a swift stop at her parent's house to get some necessities before hightailing it out of there. She wished she had been more observant. If she had... Well then maybe she could have avoided the incident.

The small girl had just passed the start of the sea near the coasts near Pallet Town when she first heard it... An engine.

Her eyes moved down quickly and found the source. A speed boat was following her as she flew across the sea. From what she could make out, the people on the boat had on white clothes.

Gritting her teeth she turned forward once more and tried to speed up, everything looked like a blur as she passed. Something grazed past her cheek leaving a cut but she didn't pay it any mind despite he pain. It was a clear sign that they were after her now.

A beach came into vision after what seemed like hours of flying which in reality had only been a little under one but the damned boat was still near her.

The forest near the beach was her only hope of losing her supposed pur- _**BANG**_!

Rin didn't feel anything at first before pain exploded from chest. The sudden shock of the pain was enough to make her wings fold in on themselves effectively sending her plummeting to the beach she had been headed to at ridiculous speeds... Not that she could really take notice.

Her body impacted the ground with a harsh crack but if she gained any new injuries, her mind didn't register any new pain. Quicker than she could register, her world darkened, the last things she could hear was the boat now moving away and a worried shout from a little ways away from her.

* * *

 **Nagisa – Heya! All done. I know it is shorter than usual but it was either this or wait until I've done my mocks in January for me to update.**

 **Revised - 04/01/2019**

 **Note after Revisions - Damnnn I didn't mean to leave it so long to sort out this story. I should update with the next chapter in the next few days hopefully for any new readers.**

 **Hope you liked it and I apologize again for my inconsistent updates for this story.**

 **QUUESTION – Should I pair Rin with a girl** _ **and**_ **a guy or just two girls?**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **See ya next time kittens xxx**


End file.
